The Return Of Lethek
by KorvasTerindar
Summary: With the knowledge of the Dark Masters continued existance on His spirit, Spyro seeks to unlock his innermost power with the aid of the Dark Master in an attempt to nsure both of their survial and to have any chance against the overwhelming power of Lethe
1. Prologue

Here You Go The next Story is up

Prologue

The wind blew gently over the cracked peaks of the Dracaru mountains, the sun glittered of the black crystal that formed there peaks. The Dracaru Mountains always held a forbidding sense about them and those who knew about it knew it to be a place of evil. These mountains were the grounds in which evil of the past had trained but now they stood as a grim testament to the evil that was bred here.

The ruins of an old training academy stood as a testament to the destruction of chaos. None ventured there save one. A young dragon of around ten was drawing a design he had found in a book that lay amongst the ruins. It was simple enough in design; it had a single circle with an additional six circles inside. When he had finished the circles he drew the designs that where inside them, a talon, a heart, a brain, a wing, a tooth, and a drop of blood. It looked dark and he liked it but he knew no one else approved of it. He stood and turned but slipped as he became upright.

He threw out a paw to stop himself from falling and grab the blade of a sword that was held by a statue. He screamed and let go of the blade attempting to stop the blood flow but to no avail. He ran of crying as a drop of his blood fell from the sword and landed in the center of the circle. There was an explosive bang as the circle within glowed red and the ground around it turned black. Columns of red light shot upward from each circle and joined in the middle of the circle. A skeleton appeared where the lights connected and it slowly began to revolve as mussel and sinew began to appear.

No more than a minute after this occurred there was a tremendous roar as the newly formed dragon landed on the ground. The dragon stood and laughed out long and hard as he viewed his surroundings. He spoke to himself as the young dragon looked around a boulder at him. He said, "At last I have returned, I warned you Spyro that you would never be rid of me." He sneered as he drew his black blade and looked at it, he sighed as he said, "Chaos Bringer my dark blade you will soon taste his blood."

He placed it back in the sheath across his back and opened his wings to take flight but at this moment he sensed something. It confused him for it was the sense of life that he felt; it was not the young that looked upon him with fright but some thing else elusive. He concentrated on it and an evil smile crossed his face, there was a new life and he knew now what it was.  
He laughed to himself enjoying a plan that he was already formulating. He spoke to himself again, "Spyro, foolish dragon, you have a young one of your own. Hmph, well it shall be your undoing." With that he leapt into the air and was gone.

Lethek had returned.


	2. Masami and Takeshi

I'm adding two new Charchters and Their descriptions I thought Were pretty good, Please do not be angry at me for the names off the charcters and their descriptions. I don't want to lose Readers. Enjoy Oh and I'd like to thank Nocturne Eclipse for her help in creating these charcters.

Chapter 1

A beautiful dragon sat underneath a blossoming maple tree, her icy blue scales caught the sunlight and gave her the appearance of a glittering jewel. Her Name was Masami, a name that meant "elegant beauty," it was a name that suited her well. Her eyes shone with the color of refined jade. Her horns had a mother-of-pearl sheen while her talons carried the beauty of ivory. Her underside held the color of the elegance of the sea spray and her wings were of the deep sea it self.

She was beautiful with a personality to match, Kind but with a short temper. She inherited her mother's strong will and her father's determination. More than anything that she was happy to have inherited was her father's love of adventure. Masami had in, her eyes, the world's greatest parents but most children thought that so to others this view really didn't matter but to her it did. She looked out over the little ones playing in the field underneath the hill on which the tree stood. Her job today was to tend to the little ones and she did so carefully. These times were dangerous and the last thing they needed were young ones being massacred.

She noticed two in particular who were heading awfully close to the path that led to the Shadow forest. A forbidding place were even her father didn't dare venture. She called to them, "Don't make me come and get you, stay away from there." Her voice was firm and yet it always carried a feel of gentleness in it. The two young ones turned and came away from the path and continued to play. She sighed, it had been quiet ever since her father had left on an adventure.

As if hearing these thoughts her mother, Cynder, sat down beside her. Cynder looked at her daughter as she watched the little ones not daring to take her eyes off them. Masami had taken it very seriously ever since the day that one of them had been badly injured because she had lost focus on what she was supposed to be doing. It was the only time that her mother had punished her because when it came to kids Cynder had done all within her grasp to ensure the she was an excellent caretaker.

That one day was a horror to all and not many trusted Masami after that, but she had worked her way back into the hearts of those whose trust she had lost. Masami noticed two of them were fighting; she raised a paw and muttered the spell for separation. The two were pulled away from each other and they stopped fighting at once instead going off to find something else to do. Her mother looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?" Masami guessed she had overdone the magic and answered, "No mother, I'm not all right, look over there." She pointed over her shoulder at a group of very silly girls each and every one of them was goggling Masami's back as she sat against the tree.

Cynder laughed and patted Masami's shoulder and said, "Be thankful you have all of this attention when you father first brought me here everyone was giving me the cold shoulder. I had to work hard before anyone trusted me and I learned that not everyone was too thrilled about our wedding. On the actual day only ten others showed up. All of whom were Spyro's friends." Masami smiled wryly and said, "Oh mother I am sorry for that."

Cynder shook her head dismissing her apology and said, "No my daughter you have nothing to be apologizing for. It was us not you who felt that we were wrong and in three months time we'll be celebrating the greatest joy in our lives." Masami turned to her mother despite her better judgment and asked, "Is father going to be back by then? You know how long these trips can go." Cynder nodded she knew exactly how she felt more than once Spyro had missed her own birthday while out on these adventures. They had been going started ever since he had defeated Lethek.

He had been gone for an entire year at one point and Cynder did not very much cherish the idea of being alone on her anniversary or to see Masami pretend to be happy on her birthday. It was always depressing to see this but Spyro always made up for what he missed with his exciting stories and wondrous treasures. Masami nodded glumly and resumed watching the little ones who were now becoming tired as the day was nearing a close she stood as she spotted the children's parents coming towards the field were she took care of the young ones.

She stretched and looked back at the dragons that were still idolizing her she growled wanting them to go away but knew better than to yell at them. It was then that she saw something else. She looked in the direction of the setting sun and saw a glint of moving silver. She smiled, of all the few good things about her father leaving is she got to spend more time in the open with this dragon.

His name was Takeshi which meant 'Great warrior' a name which fit him well. He had bright silver scales and his underside was colored a deep royal red. His eyes were crystalline blue of such clarity that it made one feel as if they were staring into the heart of ice. His wings were colored steel gray. He was a strange dragon whose father was unknown. He had been born within a few hours of her and was her longtime good friend even though it was against her father wishes. He had always been suspicious of Takeshi mainly because no one knew anything about his father.

He was quick to anger but always seemed to control it whenever Masami was around. He also was kind and loved adventure as much as Masami did but unlike her he had no restraints and was free to go where he pleased. Ember had done a very good job of raising him alone but as he was growing older he was becoming more and more difficult to handle. Masami had been asked by Ember several times to take him out of the house for awhile so she could rest and recover; it wasn't easy trying to be both a male role model and a loving mother at the same time.

Cynder had helped her on occasions and she had even asked Ember if she had considered going out with someone so that she would hopefully find someone to help around the house. But when she had asked Ember had become violent which shocked a great many people when she had grabbed Cynder by the horns and screamed, "I will wait for my only love!" She had then thrown Cynder into the walls and cracked the stones of the wall with the force of the throw. Cynder hadn't dared tell Spyro what happened, she knew he'd have killed her in the most brutal way possible.

Spyro always cared for Cynder and his daughter that much. At one time when a bully had sent Masami home in tears she had had to knock him unconscious to prevent him going after the little one. Masami walked down the hill and called the young ones to her and they came quickly and when they were all there she went over to their parents. The parents took their tired children home to sleep and when they were gone she turned toward the oncoming figure of Takeshi. Cynder smiled to herself as she rose and walked back toward the castle to leave the two of them alone.

Though both denied it Cynder knew perfectly well that they were adamantly in love with each other though they showed no outward appearance about it. In truth both were convinced that the other didn't like the other….. At least not in the way of love, both knew the other as a friend. Takeshi walked over to Masami and asked, "Did you have a long day?" His voice was strong and warm; it always gave someone the impression of comfort.

She smiled and said, "Not to bad only one fight but I easily stopped it, How about you?" He shook his head and said, "No nothing much today for me either. I was hoping for a bit of excitement but no such luck." Masami nodded she wanted excitement and thrills but at this time of year there wasn't much of anything. Summer was nearing an end and everyone was preparing for the fall. She sighed and looked out towards the moon the came rising over the hills to the east. Takeshi cleared his throat and she looked at him.

He looked her square in the eye, breathed deep and asked, "Masami, I wanted to know if you're not too tired right now would you be willing to go out with me tonight?" His face scales darkened considerably meaning that he had blushed very badly and she also felt her face burn. She cleared her throat and asked, "What did you have in mind?" She looked embarrassed but friendly. Takeshi's face started to gain some of its old color as he said, "I thought we could go out to dinner or maybe go on a bit of an adventure."

Masami was giving him her full attention now as she asked, "What kind of adventure?" He smiled and said, "I found an old cave that's rumored to have a great treasure hidden in it though I don't believe it. I do know that there are really pretty crystals in there but there hard to get to. But that's what makes it exciting, right?" Masami smiled and said, "Yes it sounds good I'll go ask my mother to see if it's okay. Just wait here and I'll be right back."

Takeshi smiled in relieve and stood there, waiting patiently and no more than five minutes later she was back panting heavily. She gasped out, "She… said… yes!" Takeshi smiled and laughed as she followed him towards the castle.

There you go I hope no one will be to harsh on me, I haven't played the games in close to six years but I used what I learned from others.


	3. Spyro's Loss: Lethek's Revenge

Here's the Second Chapter

Chapter 2

Masami's day could not have ended in a more perfect way. The dinner was excellent and while they were exploring the Crystal cave she had deliberately 'slipped' which forced Takeshi to 'save' her though she wasn't in any actual danger. Takeshi had carried her back to the top where she stood completely unharmed. She smiled mischievously as he shook his head and said, "Well miss; you weren't in any danger now, were you?" She laughed and said, "Nope, but I did enjoy being carried." He laughed as well and followed her as she headed back towards the castle.

Takeshi was steeling himself not to do something; he felt it to be far too early in their relationship for something like that. As if sensing his struggle to master himself Masami turned and asked, "Is something wrong?" He looked at her and said, "I want to do something and I don't think it's the right time." Masami looked at him; she knew all to well what he wanted and she said to him, "I don't think it is."  
He looked at her as she leaned closer to him; he felt his heart racing as he came forward. She kissed him with love and he felt his heart skip a beat as she did so and returned her love with passion.

They broke apart and she rested her head on his shoulder as they stood there in the light of the full moon, but something was wrong. She heard pounding paws and her father materialized from out of no where and wrenched the two of them apart kicking Takeshi in the gut as he did so. "Father!" she screamed as he held her by her horns. Spyro looked at her and shouted as loud as he could, "I forbid you from seeing him ever again!" Takeshi flipped himself up and yelled at Spyro, "Let her go!" Spyro looked at him and let Masami go and she ran back towards the main doors where Cynder stood.

Spyro reached over his shoulder and drew his mother's blade. He looked across at Takeshi and growled, "If I were you I'd control that voice, I forbid you from coming anywhere near my daughter and if you do I swear that I will kill you." Takeshi looked at Spyro with anger and rage etched all over his face and he said, "You, I hate you and if it were not for the fact that Masami is watching us I'd challenge you for the right to be with her even though I'd most certainly lose. That is how much I care for her; I'd be willing to die for her."

Spyro was not to be shifted from his view and he said, "I don't care, you just stay away from her." Spyro turned on his heel and marched away replacing his sword as he went. He walked pass Cynder who said, "Isn't there some way that they can…" but Spyro cut her off and said, "No!" Cynder looked affronted as Spyro walked past them Masami weeping against her mother but Spyro seemed to think that it was for the best. Cynder said, "I swear your father can be very stubborn at times, don't worry young one I'll talk to him." Masami nodded and looked over at Takeshi trying her hardest to stop her self running to him; he looked heartbroken and she sobbed harder as she was led away by her mother.

Spyro marched up to his room and replaced the sword on the rack over the mantel. He felt he was right, He had no reasonable idea who Takeshi's father was but he had a suspicion and if it were to be true he did not his daughter falling in love with him. He heard the door open and turned to see Cynder enter the room. He turned back towards the fireplace not wanting to here Cynder telling him he was too rash or wrong. Cynder walked over to Spyro and put her paw on his shoulder and asked, "What's troubling you, my love?" Spyro looked at her paw instead of her and said, "I have never really explained my distrust of him, have I?"

She shook her head as he went on, "Almost fifteen years ago to this day I fought and killed my evil brother, Lethek, but he had assumed the guise of the Elder of that day, remember?" Cynder nodded and said, "Yes Spyro I remember." Spyro shook his head as he said, "Cynder, do you remember that green scaled dragon who seemed to have taken Ember's heart she was so much in love with him. I'm afraid that it may have been Lethek in disguise." Cynder looked shocked at this bit of information and asked, "You think that he used her to get in the castle so he could get you and that Takeshi was the result of their night together?"

Spyro nodded and said, "Don't you remember that 'Seth' vanished that very day beofre Lethek attempted to kill me? What if it was him?" Cynder shook her head, horrified at how far Lethek had been willing to go to get at Spyro and she felt justified in saying, "That evil, twisted, cruel dragon how can he have done such a thing?!" Spyro shook his head and sat on the bed his head throbbing in pain as it always did when he thought about it. He sighed and said, "I don't know all I know is that I'm tired I have given my daughter cause to hate me and now I have a splitting headache I just want to sleep."

Cynder nodded and said, "I'll go check on Masami, you get in bed." Spyro nodded and lay back on the bed and was instantly asleep. Cynder closed the door gently behind her as she left.  
Masami was crying gently on her bed when Cynder entered the room. She looked up and saw her mother and sat up hopefully. Cynder looked at her and said, "I talked to your father and he explained to me his reasons and I hate to say this but I must agree with his decision at least for the moment." Masami looked devastated.

She nodded regardless and said, "Okay I think I can handle for now its sort of like being grounded." Cynder smiled and stroked her daughters head as she said, "Yes something like that." Masami smiled weakly and said, "I'm kinda tired mother I'd like to sleep." Cynder nodded and left the room but the minute the door was shut Masami got out of bed and walked over to her window and saw Takeshi down on the lawn. She opened the window and leapt out into the night air. Takeshi looked up as she soared down towards him.

She landed gently on the ground and ran over to him. He kissed her without embarrassment, without worry, he knew that he would love her until the end of time itself. He held her close as if expecting another to take her away from him. She embraced him back not wanting to leave his warmth and comfort. They stood there for what could have been days, (though it was merely minutes), it wouldn't have mattered to them. Takeshi said just quietly enough for her to hear, "I love you and nothing can ever change that." Masami laughed gently to her self as she answered, "I will always love you, and you shall always be in my heart."

She kissed him and they stood there together as the moon reached it's highest.  
But this moment was not to last.

"Awww, How beautiful," a dark voice called from nowhere. Takeshi looked around wildly for the source but there was nothing. Spyro snapped awake a chill running down his spine, "It can't be," he said in horror as he leapt from bed wakening Cynder. Spyro ran towards the mantle and grabbed his mother's sword and ran from the room with Cynder right behind him.  
"Who are you?!" Takeshi called to thin air. The voice rang out with a malevolent laugh that chilled him to the bone. The voice said, "How disappointing that you do not recognize me." Masami was scared as she clutched closer to him, He called out again, "Who ever you are leave us alone!"

Spyro came running out into the courtyard and he saw Masami being held by Takeshi and he roared out in anger. The voice called out again, "Spyro I warned you… You will never be rid of me you fool!" Spyro's heart seemed to stop as a pool of darkness appeared in the ground and Lethek rose from it. Spyro drew the blade and pointed it at his hated adversary and snarled, "I killed you once I can do so again!" Lethek laughed out his cruel laugh as he drew Chaos Bringer and held it almost lazily. Spyro charged at Lethek who became shadow and moved around Spyro kicking him in the stomach and then swung the sword upward and a large wave of dark energy shot from the blade.

The wave hit Spyro who was knocked backwards but he righted himself and charged back at Lethek who side stepped him easily grabbing his horn and driving his face into the ground as he did so. Spyro kicked him off and righted himself and out of the corner of his eye he saw Cynder throw herself at Lethek. Spyro screamed, "No! He'll kill you, stop!" But it was too late; Lethek turned and raised a paw summoning his magic and stopping Cynder in mid-air. He smiled as he felt her mind with magic. He laughed as he reached her long past; of the days when she was evil and said, "You have felt evil in your past, well, well. I think its time we revived the old you."

Spyro screamed, "Noooo! Lethek don't I beg of you!" Lethek laughed mercilessly as he called forth more power. Cynder screamed in pain as her dark past filled her body; all the evil she had committed, all of the dark deeds of her past. Her scream changed to a laugh as Cynder fell to the ground and she stood. Her dark red eyes pierced through Spyro's heart as he stared at this nightmare that he pleaded to himself was not true. He said to her, "Cynder?" She laughed and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground.

She looked at him and said, "Did you really think that my heart could possibly hold any love for you?" Spyro felt as if his world was collapsing around him he sat with hatred in his eyes as he stared at Lethek. Lethek looked at Masami and Takeshi and said, "Spyro, watch as I take all that you have loved away from you." He walked over to the pair them with Cynder following behind him. She grabbed Masami's arm as Lethek took Takeshi and calling forth more of his power opened a portal of darkness and was gone.

Before Cynder left she reared her head back and shot a ball of black flame at Spyro. It hit him square in the chest and he was knocked backwards, then she was gone. Spyro rose slowly and screamed with the pain of his broken heart until the pain of his wounds claimed him and he collapsed, unconscious. He awoke several hours later in a soft bed feeling someone cleaning his wounds. He sat up knocking the paw away and prepared himself to burn whatever was there but relaxed as her heard Ember say, "I can't tend these wounds if you won't lay still." Spyro pushed her away and tried to get out of her bed but she pushed him back down.

This time he forced himself up and staggered to the door. Ember grabbed him and said, "You can't leave until your wounds are at least bandaged." Spyro began crying openly and Ember was so shocked that she stopped trying to tend to him; she had never once seen him cry. Spyro looked at her and said, "Ember I am sorry, sorry that you had to turn to another and now lose all that was precious to you." She looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Spyro shook with grief as he explained all of his suspicions and of the battle fifteen years previous and of the kidnapping he had been unsuccessful in preventing.

She listened in horror as he said everything he had been hiding for so long. When he had finished she said, "You lie. I don't believe you!" Spyro shook his head and said, "Believe it or not it doesn't matter it's the truth." At that moment her fist collided with the side of his face and he fell to the floor. There was an evil laugh as an image of Lethek appeared in the middle of the room. Spyro roared in hate all pain forgotten as he attacked the image but every strike hit thin air.

He laughed and said, "Don't waste your energy brother I've come for two reasons, One, if you want your family you must come to the crystal fortress located in the dark mountains that can only be reached by passing through the Shadow forest." He stopped and turned to Ember and finished, "Second, what he says is no lie our son is safe." He smiled evilly and his appearance changed to that of the dragon she had loved. She screamed and back away from it tears in her eyes as she did so and Spyro yelled, "Have you no heart?!"

Lethek ignored him and laughed harshly and was gone. Ember sat huddled in a corner crying hard until Spyro stood and opened the door to leave. He heard her moving over to her desk and open a drawer. He turned to see her holding a knife against her breast and he threw himself at her grabbing her wrist as she pulled it back to stab at full strength. She struggled against him and screamed, "I want to die, there is nothing I love in this world anymore just let me end it!" Spyro kept a firm hold on her wrist and said, "No, I won't allow you to kill yourself." She continued to fight him until he finally had had enough.

He called out through the open door, "Somebody please help me?!" Right on cue Flame ran through the door saw the knife and grabbed Ember's wrist. The pair of them struggled with her but her grip was like iron she would not let go of the knife until finally Flame said, "Ember I hate to have to do this." With that he twisted at her wrist and broke it. Ember screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Spyro kicked it away and sat her down on her bed as she began crying cradling her broken wrist. Spyro looked at Flame and said, "Thanks, do you think you can keep an eye on her?" Flame nodded and said, "Of course I can, but what are you going to do?" Spyro stopped in the doorway and said, "I'm going to wake the Elders and all of my friends, I'm going to get my family back if it's the last thing I do!"

There is Chapter 2 Please review and no one get angry.


	4. A Meeting With the Elders

Here is the third Chapter Enjoy it Or else, Just kidding. Please review.

Chapter 3

Spyro limped down the hall as every pain both physical and mental threatened to overwhelm him. He staved off the urge to cry and break everything in front of him. Ember had done a good job of bandaging a lot of his wounds but there were still some left untreated. He reached the High elders main bedroom and called, "High Elder Zeltor, I request an audience." There was an immense amount of swearing from behind the door and a second later it was thrown open.

The High Elder was stunned at the sight of so many wounds that he was temporarily lost for words. His speech returned quickly and he said, "What manner of business is so important that you have to drag yourself up here in such a shape?" Spyro shook his head and said, "There's no time for an explanation, I need you to assemble all of the elders, now." The elder shook his head in turn and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that the others had plans." Spyro punched the wall so hard that it a bit of it gave way and fell to the floor. Although his outward appearance was calm, the elder felt his rage rolling off him like a poisonous fume. The elder was not named in fact he actually was quite young for his title and he was not afraid of Spyro.

But all the same he asked him, "What is troubling you Spyro? I have never seen you this angry." Spyro fought back the urge to scream at him but suddenly he couldn't help it. He roared out with grief and began to sob screaming at the top of his voice. He screamed, "Everything is bothering me! My wife and daughter have been kidnapped as well as Ember's son! My archenemy and older brother, Lethek has come back from the dead and destroyed my family as well as turned my wife evil once again!" Spyro broke into tears which was the final moving point for Zeltor.

He turned and marched into his room and wakened his familiar with instructions to sound the meeting bells with the pattern of urgency. He turned and donned the outfit of the council High Elder. Spyro stopped his tears as he heard the only comforting sound to him, the sound of the bells, of action. Zeltor marched past Spyro who followed him as quickly as he could, slowed mainly by his injuries. The Elder threw the door of the meeting room open and took his seat in the middle of the room while Spyro took his seat in the middle of the room. Not long after the remaining five members of the council arrived.

The council consisted of six of the most powerful dragons of the day, all of them where sorcerers of some particular skill. The Elders where as follows as they entered the room, the first to enter apart from the High Elder, was the dragon who was called Dagmerso, sorcerer of physical spells. Next was the sorceress of the weather, Lorsen, and then came Jemgar of the Earth, Master of earth magics. Moras'me manipulator of the forces of gravity who floated rather than walk to show his power. Next was, Alorna sorceress of beauty and manipulator of the mind. Last was the High elder himself, Zeltor the Summoner. They all took there places around the walls in their individual seats. Everyone noticed Spyro's wounds but none said anything at all; the High Elder always spoke first.

So he did, "Everyone we have a great tragedy that has occurred under us but for the reason of this gathering I shall let Spyro explain." Spyro took a deep breath and began with his first encounter with Lethek. When he reached the part about his relation to Lethek everyone burst out in anger, everyone that is except Zeltor. Alorna demanded, "What do you mean by this!? Your brother, if this be true then what are you doing among us!?" Everyone except Zeltor agreed a stared at Spyro as if expecting him to become as dangerous as Lethek.

He held up his paw and called to the assembled council, "I am nothing like my brother I have fought and killed him once but he is powerful and has found a way back from death. Now that he is back he has…" He didn't get a chance to finish for Moras'me halted him and said, "You lie it is not possible for the dead to live again." All agreed except Zeltor as usual. Spyro opened his mouth to answer but before he could the door behind him was thrown open. A single dragon walked over the threshold and gazed at the assembled group. Zeltor glared at this intrusion and said, "How dare you interrupt these proceedings."

The dragon walked over next Spyro and spoke to the assembled group, "Why do you not believe Spyro if it will help I will personally support his claim." Spyro's heart skipped a beat he knew that voice, he turned and faced to council and said, "I present to you living prove that they can come back from the dead." He turned to the dragon who nodded at him and lowered her hood. Her face was beautiful in every way from the shine of her silver eyes to the silver glow of her horns. She looked at the group and said, "It is strange that you don't even believe your champion." She turned to Spyro who hugged her tightly glad of the comfort it brought him. She sighed and said, "I missed you so much."

Alorna yelled down, "We demand an explanation now, otherwise be gone from here!" Everyone nodded and the silver dragon turned back to the council. She glared at them and said, "I am Raelin, Spyro's mother who has been dead for the past thirty years." Everyone looked shocked at this bit of information and of them none believed her. Zeltor stood and said, "If you are his mother back from the dead then shows us how you died then maybe I'll believe you."

Raelin sighed again and unbuttoned her cloak and let it fall. Everyone gasped for on her breast was a burning black scar that emitted an evil light. She spoke to the group, "This is the mark of where my first son struck at me, His blade pierced my heart and it still causes me pain. It will not be still until Lethek is vanquished yet again. He has come back in revenge I have come back to help." All of the council members nodded and began to talk among themselves. Spyro looked at his mothers wound and she noticed, she concentrated for a moment and it vanished. He back at her face and she said, "Spyro this is not something you need to worry about, focus on rescuing my daughter-in-law and my grandchild."

Spyro nodded and looked back at the Elders as they became silent. Zeltor looked at the two dragons that stood before him and said, "We have come to a decision and have decided to support you on your journey. We will supply you with what ever you need and we will allow you to take anyone else to help." Spyro nodded and turned to leave his mother picked up her cloak and followed him. He knew what needed to be done and nothing was going to stop him. He had a lot of planning to do but he knew that time was of the essence.


	5. Dark Revaltions and Plans

Hey there my fellow Fanfiction readers. I'm employing a new technique in my story where I go from one side of the story to the other. From Spyro's Journey to Takeshi's and Masami's. Enjoy.

Chapter Five,

Takeshi lifted his head slowly it was swimming in pain but he felt something warm lying beside him but he couldn't see anything. He felt around and felt cold stone under his touch. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, in fact he didn't know where here was. The last thing he remembered was being pulled through a dark portal of some sort and then nothing. His sight was still not returning and he was becoming increasingly frightened. He calmed as he found the warm figure of whom he recognized as Masami. He ran his paw over up her side until he found her face and felt he breath coming in a steady pattern.

She was simply asleep and he felt relieved that she was fine but their situation began to return to him along with his hearing. He heard the steady dripping of water and the unmistakable sound of bubbling magma were they in some sort of volcano? Takeshi's smell returned and he gagged as he smelled a powerful stench of decaying flesh. He began to see blurred lines, he also heard Masami stirring from her sleep. He turned and was amazed at how much more quickly his sight was returning and within a minute it was back. He looked around at the cell in which he and Masami had been slumbering in.

He noticed a large stream of lava nearby and a half rotted corpse against the wall from which the smell came from. He stood and went over to the unfortunate soul and broke the chains that held it to the wall. It fell to the floor with a sickening flop but he had dealt with death before and it didn't bother him much. He took its arms and dragged it to the magma and said, "Rest in peace" as he threw it in. There was a hiss as it hit and then nothing. He walked over to Masami as she sat up and looked around blindly. She called for her father and mother but there was only Takeshi.

He knelt beside her and put his paw on her shoulder trying to convey comfort to her through the touch. It had the opposite effect; she became hysterical and began beating blindly at the air. He grabbed her arms and tried to calm her and just as her hearing returned he called, "Masami it's me clam down please!" She calmed and said, "Takeshi, I can't see, where are we?" He shook his head and said, "I don't know Masami all I know is that we're in some sort of cell." Masami began to sob; she was so frightened, though her sight returned it didn't calm her. The only comfort she gained was from Takeshi's hold, he let her cry against his shoulder being that was all he could do anything more wasn't right. Her tears began to subside but he still held her close to him and only let her go when she said so.

She looked around at the cell in which they were trapped and sighed as she said, "Well I guess there isn't much we can do other than sit here. I'm sure my father is looking for us." Takeshi darkened slightly as he thought about the idea, he was sure that all he cared about was Masami and Cynder. He was certain that he didn't care about him at all. He didn't say anything he knew that he would upset Masami if he said something like that and any moment they spent together was as good as gold to him. The one thing that nagged at him was the fact that there were no doors to their cell only a river of lava and that was about it.

He looked at the walls of crystal and didn't see any way of forcing entry into another room through which they might escape. In fact the room seemed to be separated from the rest of the world, as if it had been made elsewhere and with no other places to go. Masami got up and walked over to the river of lava and looked into it. Takeshi walked over to her and asked, "What are you looking at?" She didn't answer instead she reached down and touched it. Takeshi grabbed her but stopped as no sound of pain escaped her. She pulled her paw out and in was whole and undamaged.

She smiled and said, "The lava is an illusion, it does not exist it is in reality a tunnel." Takeshi smiled and said, "I do love you, I don't know what I'd do with out you." She smiled and put her leg in then slid in altogether, Takeshi followed and found himself looking down a long dark hall which was made entirely of dark crystal. He took Masami's paw and led her down the hall until he came to a door made from iron. He stopped her and put his head against the door and heard voices on the other side.

They said,  
"So what do you plan to do with the brats?" This voice was feminine but dark and evil. A second voice answered, "I plan to train Takeshi in his skills so that he may be a suitable heir." This voice was also dark but defiantly male. Takeshi assumed that this must be the dragon that had so effectively destroyed Spyro but he had no time to worry about him. The female answered, "And what of the girl?" "I plan on using her as leverage to get Takeshi to obey me and if he does not even then I will use his love for her against him." Takeshi had by now gathered that the Female dragon was Cynder but he had never heard her like this.

Cynder laughed, "Ha, that is evil Lethek. Could you possibly think of any thing crueler? First you destroy that weakling Spyro through his bonds to his family, then you wound Takeshi's mother by revealing who she was really with on the night on which your son was conceived." Takeshi felt his heart stop and become as cold as ice, his father? How could this be? Ember had always told him that his father had been a great warrior dragon who had vanished a day after their night together. He heard the dragon Lethek speak again, "Cynder, I have much more in store, some of which you are personally going to be a part of. I plan to…" He broke off. Cynder had stopped him and turned to the door.

Takeshi listened harder through the door in an attempt to hear more of Lethek plans, he was alarmed when the door flew open and he felt sharp talons dig themselves in his shoulder as he was thrown threw the door. Masami landed on top of him as she herself was thrown into the room. Takeshi looked up at the figure who sat on the large bed against the back wall of the room. His face was obscured by shadow but Takeshi knew that this must be Lethek. Lethek rose from the bed and looked at his intrusions. His face was dark and mysterious but it held a large amount of good looks in it, a lot like Takeshi. His body was firm and powerful as if it was always ready for battle but as Takeshi realized he was completely relaxed.

It would hold even more power if he were in combat with every mussel tense. Lethek looked at the two figures on the floor and walked towards Masami, Takeshi moved in front of her to block her from Lethek. He stopped moving and looked at Cynder who nodded and grabbed Masami from behind lifting her off the floor. Takeshi tried to move and for a brief moment he did before every mussel in his body became rigid as stone. Takeshi watched as Lethek looked Masami over held in place by the same magic that he was held by. He watched as he traced the line of her face, tested her physical strength and without even the slightest amount of interest began to inspect lower regions.

Takeshi broke the bonds holding him and charged at Lethek his eyes filled with bloodlust, he wanted nothing more than to break this monster in half. He wanted to rip him apart until blood was everywhere. But before he got within five feet Cynder dropped Masami and kneed him in the gut. She followed up by punching him into the air and grabbing him with her tail driving him into the ground at Lethek's feet. He looked down at Takeshi and said in a mocking voice, "Aww, do you love her? Would you be willing to die so pointlessly for her?" Takeshi struggled but was lifted into the air by Lethek's magic. He was held there as Lethek walked around him inspecting him just as uninterestedly as he had with Masami but he didn't touch him.

He stopped and said, "I'll not deny that your mother did much stop you from being like me even though it was unintentional." Takeshi heard a gasp from the floor but couldn't look at Masami. He heard her say, "His mother? But that would make you…" Lethek grinned evilly and said, "Yes that would make me his father." Takeshi heard her say under her breath, "It can't be." He wanted so much to declare his love for her to renounce his father and to be with her but he couldn't speak. Lethek looked at Cynder and said, "Take Masami to her room, I have thing that I need to discuss with Takeshi."  
Takeshi heard Masami sob as she was dragged from the room.

I hope you liked it. I would like you to please review my story and tell me how I'm doing.


	6. Spyro's Painful Realization

Here you go Chapter six. Back to Spyro

Chapter Six

Spyro looked at his assembled group of friends, all of whom were disgruntled about being woken at this most ungodly hour. But they all sobered up when he told them what had transpired later that night. Hunter looked shocked to learn the identity of his older brother and every one else was terrified of the description of his power. Spyro told them everything he had been hiding for so long and then he finally told them the reason for waking them at this hour. Everyone gasped when they learned what had happened to his family and Spyro seemed not to notice.

He looked at the assembled group and said, "I need every to tell me right now whether or not they are going to help me save my family." Hunter stepped forward followed by Flame, Bianca, Ember, and Raelin. All of his most trusted friends had agreed to come. He didn't blame the others for not coming along, he hadn't left out a single detail of what he had to do and the Shadow forest had many tales of death about. Hunter said, "I am with you Spyro no matter what happens." The others repeated his words by all with there own changes. Ember said, "I go with you to save my son and slay the one who hurt me so."

Spyro nodded at her, he knew that she was desperate to hurt Lethek in any way as was he. Spyro thought to himself, "She and I are going to get along very well on this journey." Raelin looked at her son and said to him, "Don't worry about whether or not this venture will be successful, as long as you have hope in your heart and friends to aid you it will turn out well." Spyro nodded grateful for her words and looked at his friends assembled like a line of soldiers with purpose. He sighed and said to them, "I need you to prepare for the journey, we start immediately." No one answered instead they went off to prepare for the long journey that lay ahead of them.

Spyro looked up at the full moon and thought about Cynder. It had been a night very much like this when he had been alone with her for the first time but, as he thought bitterly to himself, the circumstances were entirely different. And as he stood there fight back the urge to scream again he realized just how much of his love for Cynder he had taken for granted. Now that she was gone he realized that no longer could he talk to her, no longer could he kiss her, no more, nothing. He was left with no joy in his life those things which went more to him than anything were gone now.

He stilled these thoughts with difficulty and looked out towards the castle where he saw much activity as his companions prepared for the journey ahead. His thoughts turned against his will to Masami, he now saw just how hard he had been on her in regards to Takeshi and he saw now that his parentage hadn't made a difference. He had grown up in a good family environment and had become a good respectable dragon, nothing like his father in anyway. Spyro wished he could tell her how much he was sorry. He felt awful about the fact that the last time he had spoken to her, he had taken the thing she loved most away.

These realizations cut into him like an icy blade as he silently cried in grief to the many things he now knew. He was shaking slightly when he felt a gentle paw intertwine with one off his. The gesture of warmth made him fall apart but as Raelin knew, it was for the best, he needed comfort not trials and tribulations. Spyro wept hard against her shoulder as she silently held him in a mothers embrace. He felt like a child again safe in his mothers arms as his other friends came forward, prepared for the journey. Raelin looked at them and gave them a look that meant 'Stay back.' Spyro's sobs slowed until they stopped altogether and he slowly straightened up.

He looked around at his friends who were armed and armored, prepared quite well for the unknown. He looked at them and said, "I thank you for coming with me, and at this point in time my friendship is nearly all that I have." No one said anything they knew he was excepting it so he didn't say anything. He wanted them to understand just what it meant to him but now, now was not the time he needed to get started on the quest to save his family.  
He turned towards the gate and marched straight towards it with his companions following behind him.

How did I do? Please Review.


	7. The Journey Begins: Memories

Here is Chapter seven. I am bringing in a few new things about characters. And considering I haven't been writing lately I might have written something that isn't true. Please review and No flames.

Chapter Seven

Spyro walked at the head of the small group of his friends. He had been walking down this path for the best part of three hours and he showed no sign of stopping. Hunter had tried several times to get Spyro and Ember to smile but had thus far been unsuccessful in doing so. Spyro hadn't been remotely amused by Hunter's antics which would have been funny under any normal circumstances. Ember meanwhile was resolutely plowing on not stopping for anything. Spyro had to trip her on one of there rests to prevent her from marching on. Spyro was just as eager as her to set out again but rescue would be meaningless if he didn't think of his own health.

He needed his strength, Lethek was by no means an easy opponent and he couldn't afford to push himself to the point of collapse so he paced the march. Bianca and Ember had had to force him to stop once when his hardly healed wound had pained him to the point of coughing up blood. He had already agreed to allow Bianca to administer to his wounds, it was much needed and none of them wanted to have to bury him because of them. The Shadow Forest lay over a hundred miles from the castle and was by no means an easy walk. The path was littered with bandits and wyverns which made traversing the road just as dangerous as the forest itself.

Spyro sighed deeply as he looked at the setting sun. On that day they had traveled over 15 miles or so and now it was time to rest. The tents were pitched but unlike a regular traveler they used dragon made tents. These would provide the ultimate amount of comfort by recreating the room the user most wanted to sleep in. Spyro refused to put up his own because he knew that it would be the exact likeness of his and Cynder's room. This held so many painful memories that he couldn't bear to be in the room. He wasn't alone on this decision; Ember also didn't put hers up though for different reasons. He knew that it would probably become Takeshi's room which of course would be painful to her.

He instead decided to take first watch, Ember volunteered to stay with him but he refused. The last thing his ailing heart needed was feminine company especially from Ember who had long since loved him. He had a soft spot for her but it had been eclipsed by his love for Cynder. Bianca came over to him carrying a leg of mutton he only now realized how hungry he was and took it while she examined his wounds. "There coming along nicely, no doubt a product of my healing skills." Spyro, whose mouth was full, nodded in answer. It was best to keep her happy; her skill in the art of magical healings was incredible. Though this was due to the fact that these were cursed wounds it was quite extraordinary that they were healing so quickly.

Hunter came over to him and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to take first watch?" Hunter looked Spyro up and down noting how some of the wounds looked nasty but Spyro shook his head and said, "I told you already, I'm fine. I can handle the watch. I don't want you getting up in an hour to relieve me; I'll come and get you." Hunter looked unsure if he should but Bianca took him around the shoulder and steered him away to prevent an argument. Spyro looked out over the fields on his left and sighed as the moonlight shone down on it creating the illusion of water as a breeze blew through it. He wished that he was with Cynder, he'd much prefer being evil and with her than being good and an enemy to her.

He looked across the field trying to suppress thoughts of Cynder; he needed to focus on what was needed of him. He suddenly wished that he was not a hero, that he was no more than a commoner who had married and was living peacefully at home with his wife. Of all the things he wanted in his life, love had always been low on the list. He saw it as a distraction a weakness but now ever since he had seen and talked to Cynder it had moved lowly up that listed. Fifteen years ago it had reached its highest where nothing meant more to him than his family but now he just wanted it back or the memories to leave him. Spyro heard noises coming from the camp that stirred something inside him. He remembered the night that he and Cynder had conceived Masami.

He forced that thought out of his mind but that didn't stop the noises coming from the camp. These sounds went on for over an hour and a half before they finally died out and there was silence coming from the camp at last. He continued to watch the surroundings for the remainder of his three hour watch before heading back to the campsite. He saw Ember asleep by the fire and heard no noise coming from any of the other tents. He turned at the flap to Hunter's tent and gently opened it. He stepped inside and felt his jaw fall open. He screwed his eyes shut and slowly back out of the tent as to not waken the pair of them. He had done so out of respect for his friend.

He could easily deduce what those sounds had been just by looking in there that one time. He opened his eyes and looked around; the completely exposed form of Bianca seemed to be burned into his eyeballs. He closed them again and focused on other things as he marched over to the fire. He was not about to wake those two he'd have to have a death wish for one and two it would be a very unfriendly thing to do. He bent over and woke Ember up gently. Despite the gentleness of his touch she started and sat bolt up right.

He calmed her down quickly for fear of her screaming and explained the situation to her when he reached the part about what he had seen she silenced him. "I already know I didn't get to sleep until they had finished and shut up," she said irritably. Spyro couldn't help but grin slightly, how many others had been kept awake he wondered but he dismissed the thought as another idea came into his head. When had they gotten married? Ember stood, stretched and walked of towards the camps edge to take Hunter's watch. Spyro laid down on the ground and was instantly asleep.

Please don't be to harsh with me I was just writing something that I thought was good. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Revival Of Cynder, Takeshi's Curse

Back to the other half of the Story. Enjoy It.

Chapter Eight

Takeshi looked longingly out the window of the room his father had given him. He had talked with him for over three hours while he laid out the terms of 'living here' as he had put it. Takeshi found this to be more of an imprisonment than anything else. Takeshi alone of the pair was allowed to wander the castle while Masami was confined to Cynder's quarters. Takeshi had guessed that this was for the express purpose of keeping the two of them apart as well as keeping an eye on her. He could easily see the brilliance behind it, it gave Lethek a large amount of control over Takeshi and he had no wish of harming her on his account. He looked back at the door and noticed Lethek standing there.

He was looking at Takeshi with something like wonder in his eyes. Takeshi didn't like the stare it made him feel uncomfortable so he looked back out the window. He felt his father move next to him and tried to avoid looking at him. This was hard to do owing to the fact that he was staring at Takeshi at close quarters. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his father turn to look out of the window. He spoke to Takeshi, "Quite a marvelous view from here is it not?" Takeshi looked at his father so fast he cricked his neck; the change in his voice was so vastly different that it was unnerving.

His voice was no longer cruel and hard but soft and strong, gone was the cold bite and it was replaced by warmth. Takeshi didn't know what to think; judging from what he had gathered from past accounts from Spyro; Lethek could polymorph everything about himself including his voice. Could this be some sort of trick to catch Takeshi off guard? He continued to stare and he noticed something, the Black blade, Chaos Bringer, was not with him. Could the sword have something to do with the evil within him? Lethek smiled wider and continued to look out the window and he eventually said, "I hope to train you tomorrow, I hope you will be ready." Takeshi felt the hopefulness drain from him, it was as he feared; Lethek was simply trying to get Takeshi to warm up to him.

This would of course make it easier for him to control Takeshi and from where Takeshi was standing he would rather have eaten his own tail than play along. But as he reasoned he needed to in order to buy enough time to plan an escape to that end he said, "Yes, I know you are hoping to and I shall be prepared." Lethek smiled and looked at his son and said, "I certainly hope so we wouldn't want you to be killed in the first training session." Takeshi felt slightly alarmed at this news so he asked, "Is that likely to happen?!" Lethek laughed, His laugh was strong and warm but it was unnerving, hours before it had been Cruel and cold and knowing that Lethek wasn't really amused he preferred the latter. Lethek looked at Takeshi who shuddered beneath the stare; Lethek answered, "Not if you don't seriously commit yourself. I won't be holding back." Takeshi knew he wasn't bluffing and merely nodded, unable to speak. Lethek turned to leave and said as he reached the door, "I have given you a slave for all of your needs. Call him and tell him what you need."

He bellowed out the door, "Slave, enter!" A Young one entered the room; his eyes were blank as he looked unblinkingly forwards. Takeshi felt his anger growing as he watched Lethek looking into the young ones eyes while muttering instructions to him. Takeshi was unsure the child could here him, those eyes made one think he had no mind or will of his own. Lethek stopped and stood his paw on the little ones shoulder and said, "I am sure he will prove useful, perhaps just as useful as I found him." The young one turned its paw over and revealed a healing cut down the middle of it. Lethek smiled and said, "It was by this young ones blood that I was reborn, a fitting reward don't you think?" Takeshi felt anger boiling inside him but he mastered himself with difficulty and managed a curt nod. It was indeed the best thing to do keeping his father happy, he had no idea just how angry he could be and had no desire to.

Lethek turned and left while the boy knelt before Takeshi his head bowed. Takeshi tried to pull him to his feet but it was like trying to bend steel after being severely weak for a long while. All his efforts where unsuccessful and in the end he gave up. He looked at the young one and asked, "Can you hear me?" The slave looked up and nodded, Takeshi scratched his head and asked, "Can you speak?" The slave answered, "Yes Master, I can." The voice was young but it was a flat tone with no emotion in it at all. Takeshi shivered and tried to suppress unpleasant thoughts about Masami sounding like that. He asked the boy "Is there any library here?" The boy nodded and asked, "Would Master like me to show him the library?"

Takeshi was slightly tempted by the offer but he needed to rest for his first lesson that would start tomorrow. He shook his head and said, "No I am afraid not tonight, I must sleep." The young one nodded and said, "Then I shall leave Master alone." Before he left Takeshi asked, "Do you have a name?" The boy nodded but as he didn't say anything Takeshi asked, "Can you tell me what it is?" The book shook his head but said, "Master may call me what he wishes." Takeshi thought for a moment and said at last, "Then I shall call you Nicolas." Nicolas nodded and then left while Takeshi lay down to sleep.

Masami meanwhile sat in Cynder's room. As Masami looked around at the very comfortable room she heard the door open. Turning to see who it was she felt her hopes slide as Cynder entered the room. Cynder smiled and said, "I have conversed with Lethek and he has said that the two of you, that is you and Takeshi, are not to be permitted near each other unless either of us are there." Masami had expected that but it still came as a blow. She had hoped to be able to see and speak to him but now it seemed unlikely that it would happen. Masami looked back out her window at the night sky, she was happy that at least the stars shined the same as before.

Cynder sat down on the bed next to Masami and looked at her, Masami didn't look back she couldn't stand to she the darkness that dwelled in the eyes she knew so much. She hard no choice when Cynder put her paw on the side of Masami's face and turned it to look at her. Masami was surprised to see affection rather than anger in her eyes. Cynder snarled when she saw her own eyes reflected in Masami's. Masami looked alarmed when Cynder stood up suddenly and leaned over the fire place. Masami heard her growl, "I don't want to feel these emotions, and I don't want these memories!" And without warning she screamed in pain as she doubled over. Suddenly Lethek came through the door and put his paw against her back.

He called out magic and to Masami's utter amazement as she saw her mother, the good and just mother she had known for fifteen years pulled from the evil Cynder's back. The evil Cynder stood and panted as if recovering from a run. Lethek called more magic and created an iron cage out of nowhere. He thrust the unconscious Cynder into the cage and slammed it shut while the Evil Cynder looked disdainfully down at her. "I shall never understand what it was that you saw in Spyro," she said as Lethek put the cage down on the floor. He turned to look at Evil Cynder and said, "Synder, I ask you to come with me." Synder noticed the change in her name but made no comment but followed him out of the room.

Before he left he said to Masami, "These are your quarters now. Get some rest you are to be trained tomorrow." With that he left Masami alone. The minute the door was shut she rushed over to the cage and called, "Mother! Are you alright?!" Cynder groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Masami was relieved to see that she was fine and tried to force the bars apart but they remained firmly shut. Cynder sat up and looked at Masami with disbelief on her face as she asked in a hoarse voice. What are you doing here? In fact where is here?" Masami broke down entirely as she told her everything that had transpired.

Cynder's face grew cold when she learned what they had been forced into doing and could see no way out of it. She continued to listen until she finally said, "Shhhh, Don't fret I am sure we will get out of this. I am positive that your father is coming for us at this very moment but we have no time for talk you must rest for tomorrow." Masami hiccupped slightly and continued to gaze at her mother until she was shooed into bed. Masami could see that perhaps it could be bearable after all.

I hope you liked what I did in my Story. I would like to thank Rose for your help in this, Though I am sure you don't know how you helped. If anyone can come up with a better name For the Evil Cynder please let me know. I don't think its good but it was the best I could do at the moment.


	9. A Dream or A Nightmare

Sorry it took so long anyway here is Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Takeshi lay upon his bed unable to sleep. He had been lying awake in bed for the best part of six hours and it wasn't doing him any good at all. He thought wistfully of what he'd be doing now if the events of the past two days had not happened. He mused with himself picturing Masami and himself alone for hours joyous of the fact that they could be alone and not have to care anyone been cruel. The brief joy of the thought fell in on itself as the present reasserted itself to him.  
He growled and turned over unable to shake of the foreboding sense that the training he was about to go through in a matter of hours was going to be hell. He tried to push this uncomfortable thought from his mind but it was impossible. What was Lethek going to put him through? It was likely to be strong fighting skills or perhaps some more refined method of inflicting pain. One thing was for sure it was bound to be something bad.

Takeshi sat up and looked out side the window there was a slightly brighter tinge to the black skies outside which meant that it must be close to dawn. He got up and opened his bedroom door and found Nicolas standing outside it, back to the door. When Nicolas heard the noise he turned and kneeled offering his hand in servitude. Takeshi was starting to get rather annoyed with the young one's servility and said, "Stand up please and don't kneel to me I am no slaver." Nicolas rose and faced Takeshi and said in his flat tone, "Yes Master whatever you prefer I live to serve."  
It seemed to Takeshi the Nicolas was either trying to annoy him or was trying to show how servile he really was. Takeshi stiffened slightly and told Nicolas, "I don't want you calling me master you will from now on refer to me by my name, Takeshi." Nicolas shook his head and said fervently even in his mono tone, "No Master, I shall not be disobedient I shall obey any other order, I have proven myself a good slave have I not?"

Takeshi recoiled slightly and gave up trying to get Nicolas to be more like a regular dragon. Lethek had obviously done an excellent job in ensuring that he had absolutely no chance in restoring Nicolas's free will. Takeshi asked him, "Where's the kitchen?" Nicolas looked at him and answered, "There are twenty-nine kitchens in this castle." Takeshi couldn't help but be impressed at the shear size a castle would have to be in order to have that many. He asked Nicolas about the castle to learn as much as he could about his enemy's territory. Nicolas told him that this castle had been created by Lethek shortly after his resurrection and that it was the most heavily fortified castle in all the land. It had according to Nicolas over ten miles of battlements, one hundred thirty eight towers, over nine hundred rooms, fifty-two training rooms, and the Lethek's room.

Takeshi stopped Nicolas as soon as he got to this point whence he soon came to realize that this 'castle' was more accurately a fortress of crystal. The odd thing was that he had seen no trace of soldiers or guards from the few areas he had seen on the way up here. He looked outside to the grounds. Despite the low light he felt that if there were any soldiers here they would more than likely be starting early morning training exercises. The grounds were a dizzying drop away but he still could see them clearly and there was no sing of soldiers anywhere. He waited a few more seconds before conceding two possibilities, one: this castle had no military force at all or two: they didn't act like usual troops. He turned back to Nicolas and asked, "Is there any kind of military force in this castle apart from Lethek?"  
Nicolas nodded and said, "There is an extraordinary number of military troops here but they are all dead." Takeshi felt relieve sweep over him though it was short lived. His relieve must have shown in his face for Nicolas then said, "Your relieve is false. The army is dead yes but it is an army of undead that fills the battlefield. An immense of painless, deathless warriors, they can not be killed a second time till their master is killed."

Takeshi felt every ounce of hope leave him. An army that couldn't be killed no matter what happened to them, that meant that any attempt by Spyro or anyone else to invade the castle would fail horribly. Takeshi looked at Nicolas and asked one final question, "Is there any possible way out of here?" For the first time since he had ever seen Nicolas his face looked sad as he answered, "No Master there is no way out of here unless you leave under Master Lethek's permission which you know he will not give." Takeshi nodded and left the room thinking that his time here would be considerably worse than the Hells themselves.

Masami lay asleep in bed. It hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep despite the fact that she was in an unfamiliar place but she wasn't worried. She had her mother with her and she knew that her father was looking for them. She stirred slightly as her dreams turned to Takeshi.

She dreamt that he has kissing her ever so gently. She was amazed at how real it all felt but it was immediately swept from her mind. It was pleasurable bliss as he stroked her neck and back with his paws while all the while holding her tightly. She was willing to submit to pleasure itself until her upbringing and sense told her that something was wrong. She tried to force her love away but nothing happened as he slowly began to wrap his tail in hers. Now fear came to her aid, she was not ready for what the dream was to give her. She tried to fight back as she was slowly laid down upon a soft bed its warmth added to her own. She wrestled with these thoughts so hard upon her and if anything they became stronger. He began to kiss her neck, she felt against her will her legs and tail wrapping around him as if to accept her love and then finally the images faded away. Masami sat up screaming as all that she had felt in her dream had slowly from her soul and mind.

She rolled out of bed and staggered over to her mother who was trying to ask Masami what was wrong over her screams. Masami stopped screaming and told her mother all that had been in her dream while her mother tried to calm her through the bars of her cage. Her Masami had finished telling her mother everything Cynder looked horrified and said, "I am sure it was just a dream you were probably not able to awaken because of how we got here don't let it bother you." Masami listened to her mother until she was finally calm enough to return to bed. Cynder was uneasy, she herself thought that someone had influenced her dreams and she had a good idea who it was.

Meanwhile Lethek sat in his room laughing silently to himself. All was going according to his plan and if they continued in this way… he grinned to himself.

I hope that was an okay make up for the lateness of the chapter And I kindly ask that people Reveiw My story. No Flames


	10. Good Memories Flame's Choise

Chapter 10

Spyro awoke to the smell of smoldering wood and sat up slowly as every pain returned. He had quite a pleasant sleep and considering the problems he was faced with that was something. He sat up and looked around. The camp was in a sleepy haze that coupled together with the early dawn scene before him to make him blissfully unaware of his troubles. He stood and stretched as the sun rose slowly over the fields before him. No one apart from Flame was awake. He sat on a stump that was on the outskirts of the camp watching for trouble. Spyro walked over to him and asked him, "How long have you been on watch?" Flame started and looked at Spyro his gazed slightly unfocused and said, "Yes um… I have been on watch for about an hour now, Hunter had the last one." Spyro was slightly surprised by this but recovered quickly and asked, "Is all well?"

Flame nodded and began explaining his watch before Spyro cut him off, "No I mean is all well with you? You seemed distracted when I came over, unfocused." Flame looked a little sheepish as he answered, "It's nothing I was just thinking of some things, nothing important." Spyro continued to look at him and decided not to pursue the matter and instead looked back at the camp site. There wasn't much to be of any real interest until he noticed something. Ember, she had been laying a foot from him. He hadn't noticed this until now and now that he had he was slightly unnerved. Could her affection for him be coming back? He certainly hoped not because the last thing he needed was a romantic relationship on top of the problems of late plus he was almost a hundred percent sure Cynder would beat him to a bleeding pulp if he so much wiped a tear from Ember's face.

He pushed uncomfortable thoughts about what might happen if he and Ember grew to close and went back to the camp but not before he noticed the poisonous look Flame shot him. Spyro looked back at him sure he had imagined it and seeing as Flame was presumably staring back over the fields in a scouts watch he had no chance of confirming what he had seen. He shook himself mentally and returned to the camp. Everyone was roused in a matter of minutes after he got there and everyone agreed to bypass breakfast to get moving immediately. Hunter was the subject of particularly sharp comment but he seemed completely oblivious to everything the others said to him.

In fact when Ember came up to him and said that he had absolutely no amount of subtly and that it was possible that he had let others 80 miles away know where they were he took it his stride. He smiled bowed low and said, "I think that you have made more noise then I could possibly ever make." He had then winked at Ember whose scales turned bright red. Everyone except Ember had a great deal of trouble in suppressing laughter. Spyro wanted so badly to laugh but felt that it would be too unfriendly and so suppressed it. Spyro couldn't help but remember the little incident to which Hunter was referring. It had been on the eve before his wedding. Hunter had thrown him a surprise congratulations party.

Spyro hadn't wanted it but didn't want his hard work to go to waste so he went along for awhile. The moment had happened when Ember had come to give him a flask of Dragon made 'party' wine. This wasn't exactly what it was called; it was called this because one drink made a dragon instantly inebriated. Hunter had taken the drink and had poured himself a generous amount before downing it. Spyro had looked at him with a grin on his face that immediately turned into hysterical laughter as Hunter, mistaking Ember for Bianca, had swept Ember into a kiss that was unfortunately seen by Bianca who had just turned up. Ember had gone screaming into the night while Bianca had shouted herself hoarse at Hunter who seemed not to take in a word.

Soon Spyro found that he couldn't help but letting go of his laughter and began laughing long and hard as he remembered when Bianca had taken a drink of the same wine. She had instantaneously forgotten everything she was mad about and had begun a drunken waltz with the very person she had been screaming at. Spyro laughed harder as all these hilarious memories began to cut through his gloom. Bianca looking fearful for his sanity began trying to peer into his eyes. He pushed her away and continued to laugh. When hunter came over and asked him if he was alright Spyro stopped laughing only long enough to tell them why.

Ember turned if possible a deeper scarlet and walked away as the others began to laugh as well. Spyro seeing this slowly stopped laughing and made to go after her to apologize but before he had moved Flame had already started after her. Spyro supposed he felt bad about laughing at the memory and that he wanted to say sorry. He himself felt kind of bad about it but he was glad that he didn't have to apologize just yet; mirth was a greatly needed thing. After the laughter had died away Flame and Ember returned to the group, Ember still looking sour while Flame looked a little annoyed, Spyro didn't ask Flame why he looked annoyed and said he was sorry to Ember. She didn't answer but nodded to show that he had heard him.  
After every thing was packed they turned back towards the path and continued of to the unknown the single moment of joy had faded and now the present had returned. Spyro wondered vaguely if Flame was annoyed at everyone else for laughing at the incident but why would he be cold shouldering everyone like he was now.

Spyro and his friends continued to walk on until they stopped just a little after noon. Flame offered to take first watch but he had seemed more tired than everyone else so Spyro took the watch while Flame napped. It wasn't going to be long, they had only stopped for an hour for a break.

Flame's dreams were troubled.  
He dreamed that he was walking down a dark corridor that still seemed to shine even in the gloom. He couldn't see clearly at anything but he did see a door at the end of the hall. He looked at it warily unsure of what to do. Then he heard a voice. "Flame..." He jumped and looked around, there was nothing around him that could have spoken his name. The voice came again, "Flame..." Starting to feel a little afraid he asked, "Who are you?" The voice answered back but it didn't say who it was, "Flame, what you desire is possible but what you fear is also possible." Flame was unnerved by this comment and said, "What do you know of my desires?" The voice laughed and said, "So much anger for the one of whom your love wants more. She longs for him more than you and for this you are angry." Flame didn't speak. He couldn't wouldn't believe it, how could anyone know of it. The voice spoke again, "Oh, your heart burns with rage but why hold it back show her your strength. Prove your worth and take her for your own. Let Passion fuel your hate." Flame stood there as a figure that he knew all to well appeared and gently pulled him close as the voice spoke again. "Take what is yours."

Flame opened his eyes as the blue of his eyes was flooded with red. He spoke, "What is rightfully mine I shall take, none can stop me."

What do you think? Please Read and Review. No Flames.


	11. Song of a Goddess

Here is Chapter Eleven I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Copyrights to any Spyro related Material

Chapter 11

Spyro and his friends marched on down the path. They had stayed longer than Spyro wished but he was realistic enough to assess the fact that he need to recover. Ember had been sullen with everyone communicating mostly with glares and silences that everyone found tiring. Spyro had decided to walk ahead of the group mainly to get away from a sulking Ember. He was growing rather annoyed with the fact that Ember was behaving this way, he'd have been glad of the opportunity to talk with her solely for the company it would bring him. He couldn't keep marching on without rest or companionship. He shook himself mentally as something about his surroundings pulled at him. Everything was completely silent, not one sound could be heard anywhere.

No bird song, no crickets, just silence. He looked around and saw nothing but the surroundings. He slowly put his hand over his shoulder before deciding against is and dropping to all fours. It was now that he heard something. It was so soft that at first it could easily have been dismissed as the breeze but then it came again stronger. He thought that it sounded like a voice but he couldn't make out what it said clearly. He turned in the direction of the voice and dropped to all fours as he crept along not wanting to give away his position in case it was a band of thieves. He went along for less than a minute before he found out that it was song. He came to a clump of trees and peered through the gap and his brain stopped working.

What he was seeing was impossible but terrifyingly real. It was a dragon who was singing in a voice that was unearthly beautiful. She moved with a grace so complete that seemed to be gliding in all her movements. Her voice was as soft as silk, fluent as water, light as the moonlight. She glowed with a light so rich that everything seemed to be dimmed by comparison. Vaguely he realized why all was quiet outside this area. All the creatures of the woods had come to listen to her haunting song. Spyro forgot about everything in less than a second as she sang, wanting nothing more than to run in there and claim her for his own to listen forever more the haunting song. In the space of a moment he made up his mind.

He walked slowly around the tree and walked up to her she didn't stop singing but she did stop moving in her dance. He held up a paw and she stopped his mind still full of her song he did what he thought was right. He took a deep breathe and let his voice carry as he sang. He had never heard his voice sound so powerful and warm it was as if it wasn't his own. She smiled and added her voice to his as she moved slowly around him in her gliding movements. He soon found the he was dancing with her keeping up flawlessly with every movement she made so that there dance echoed perfection. He wanted to hold her to him to kiss her and make her his but he knew that now was not the time to try that. He began making romantic movements around her as the thought of being with her filled his mind.

She noticed but followed his movements with her own, moving first closer, ever so close, and then moving away teasing him in a playful manner. He laughed at the challenge and began mirroring her but always staying closer and longer as if to convey his longing to her. It seemed to have work as when she broke away and came back to him she came within an inch of kissing him but broke away. He continued to follow her until she finally let him. He kissed her in a lovers embrace and she didn't seem to mind as she slipped her tail around his leg. As if from a great distance he heard someone scream, "Spyro! No! Have you forgotten Cynder!?" And then something clicked, in the back part of his mind he remebered the day that Masami had been born the joy he had felt at seeing his sleeping daughter in Cynder's arms and he remembered the pride and joy he felt at beening a father, of haing a family. The spell of the song broke and he said, "Cynder, Masami, my family." He looked at the dragon whose song had entranced him and said, "I can't."

She looked hurt and confused as she asked in a voice that was just as beautiful as her song, "Why? Have I done something wrong?" He shook his head and said, "No it isn't you I had not intended to be entranced by your song. I have a wife and daughter and I can't abandon them." She looked horrified as she realized what had happened and quickly let him go. She looked away as she said, "I am truly sorry for what I did I had not intended to do this to you." He laughed a little shakily and said, "No it's my fault I should have remembered my wife long before it even got that far don't blame yourself, I should be thanking you for allowing me to forget my worries even for a moment." She smiled and said, "I am glad I could help in some small way. Allow me to do more, come to my house tonight and rest in comfort." Spyro nodded and said, "Lead the way but first what is your name?" She looked at him and all of his friends and said, "You may call me Luna" And with that she lead them through the forest.

Tell Me what you think. I hope I did a good job.


	12. Luna's Secret and Spyro's Dark Curse

Here is Chapter 12, Please R&R.

Chapter 12

Luna led Spyro and his friends through the woods until they came to a lightly wooded area. A winding path went smoothly into the forest ahead of them disappearing into the twilight forest. Luna stopped and looked ahead, she breathed deep and sighed. So much beauty she had never known. She turned to the group and said in a low voice as if not to break the peace, "My home is through these woods following this path. Please be quite there are many wyverns who nest here." Spyro opened his mouth to ask why she had chosen such a dangerous place to call home when Ember wrapped her tail around his mouth clamping it shut. She hissed to him, "Don't be a fool. If you talk you might wake what ever is nearby so shut up." The look she gave him deterred him from retorting and he sank into a huffy silence. The group followed the slightly glowing figure of Luna as she walked swiftly and quietly down the path. They walked for about an hour before they heard the sounds of life nearby.

Spyro heard them first, they sounded like slow tranquil breathing. He didn't want to fight anything so he staved off the urge to check for the obvious. The others heard them too but like him they didn't dare look to see. The wyvern had an immensely powerful toxic poison in their tail that could easily incapacitate a dragon in a matter of seconds. Bianca did not have any antidote to Wyvern venom and in less than a minute a dragon could be permanently paralyzed and in no fewer than five, dead. Luna finally came to a stop and turned to her guests and said to them, "Through here is my home and in here we need not worry about being overheard I have put up many wards of protection." She was standing in front of a cliff face, it looked solid and old. Spyro looked at her questioningly and asked, "What do you mean 'through here'?"

She smiled and whispered something into her paw. It began to glow a brilliant silver white. She placed her glowing paw onto the cliff face. Silver runes appeared on its surface, silver light so bright that everyone except Luna covered their eyes. In one bright flash an arch appeared in the cliffs surface. Luna walked through and after a second of apprehension her guests followed. Spyro felt his jaw fall open; the cavern in which he had entered was easily a mile high and looked over four hundred yards in length and width. It was a huge construction that was lit as brightly as twilight. Her 'house' was little more than a miniature palace. It had four floors and what looked like a sun window in the roof. Luna walked forward, the beauty of the cave adding to her own. Ember was just as shocked as everyone else at her home but was also the only one who saw where the light came from. There were bright gems set in the distant ceiling above, all of which glowed with a white light.

She looked in awe at the ceiling as Luna turned to look at her guests. She laughed with a melodious laugh that made everyone think of something beautiful; she laughed at the shocked looks on their faces and beckoned them to continue to follow her. Spyro walked numbly forward, trying to take everything in but it was impossible. Luna led them towards the front gates of her garden. Everything looked impossibly well made, wrought iron gates of an extremely intricate design, white marble walls, Spyro and his friends couldn't believe their eyes. The gates opened of their own accord as Luna approached them and she walked over to the beautifully carved front door. Upon entering the main hall Spyro soon realized that Luna was obviously on ordinary dragon. The whole hall was made of white marble. Luna looked at her guests and said, "I would appreciate it if you would kindly remove your weapons and armor, don't worry I am not going to hurt you."

Spyro alone was hesitant, (with good reason), and after a moment removed his armor and sword placing them on the ground. After seeing this, the others followed suit. Luna smiled and clapped her paws together and out of nowhere ten servants walked out of the walls and gathered together the armor and weapons and carried them upstairs. She looked at them and motioned for them to follow her into the dinning hall. They followed and sat down at the long mahogany table. After a large meal ranging from spiced rack of lamb to roast ox, they all slumped against the table with audible groans of satisfied discomfort. Luna said cheerfully, "Well it certainly is nice to have company at meals; I haven't had anyone visit me in years." She suddenly became serious as her eyes fell on Spyro; she stood and said directly to him, "Spyro I am sorry for what I caused you to do. I had never sung my song to another dragon so I had no Idea what it would do. I thought that you were just in love with me, I apologize."

Spyro shook his head and said, "You don't have to apologize but if it makes you feel better about what happened then I accept your apology." She nodded and motioned for her new friends to follow her into the lounge through a door on the left side of the hall as more of the strange servants cleared the table. She sat down in a large hi backed chair; she motioned for her friends to sit in the chairs around her. They sat and she asked, "So why are you walking towards the Shadow Forest? What could drive you to do something like that?" Spyro looked at her and slowly began to tell her what had happened to his family but left out the parts about who had done it and why. She nodded slowly in an understanding way. She looked at Spyro in a quizzical way and then suddenly stood up in alarm. Spyro leapt to his feet and looked around expecting to see Lethek or one of minions walking into the room but there was nothing.

He looked back at her and was surprised to see that she had drawn a long sword out from behind the chair and was now pointing it at him. He looked at her surprised and asked, "What are you doing? I haven't done anything to warrant this." She poked him with the sword and said in an entirely different voice, "Sit Down, I see a Dark Scar on your soul. You have sampled the power of Evil have you not?" Spyro looked outraged at this and said quite clearly, "No I haven't! How dare you even get that notion in your head that I had." He felt anger growing inside him but something was wrong; he couldn't master himself, his self-control seemed to be failing him. He shook in anger and growled in a menacing way, "What would you know about me?" Quite suddenly he realized he was no longer himself for he continued in a deep dark voice that was not his own, "But I could easily show you, you voluptuous silver beauty." Everyone looked at him shocked into silence and suddenly afraid; his scales darkened in color his eyes became a dark glowing amethyst purple and he looked at her with a lustful look.

Ember stood up suddenly and walked over to smack Spyro but she froze as Luna walked over to him. The silver light around her grew brighter as she reached forward a paw and said in ringing tones, "Spyro this is not who you are the darkness of any enemy has been scarred on your soul. Remember your quest and the reasons for your being here." She placed her paw on his chest and he screamed as all the emotion of his loss and the determination he had gained flooded into his mind and soon Spyro came to remember who he was but the Dark fought to remain in control.

Luna's appearance began to change, the silver light around her doubled in intensity. Her eyes became a brilliant silver soft as moonlight but sharp as steel was her stare. Her tail grew longer by about eight feet and became lithe and flexible. She became powerful and agile in her appearance. Finally her wings became wider and larger. She floated of the ground and said to Spyro in a haunting echoing voice, "Spyro your Soul is scarred but that scar is not what you are, Fight it and return to who you are, you are not this creature of evil." Spyro yelled one last time and finally he was himself the darkness of his soul had been brought under control and he fell to the floor. She looked at him and said in her echoing voice, "Rest now, you are yourself again." He looked painfully at her, it was impossible to look at her because of the light. He looked away and asked before he gave into exhaustion, "Who are you?" She looked at him and said,  
"I am Lunaris, Goddess of the Moon."

Tell Me what you think. I hope I did a good enough job.  
Go to my profile for the website to see th Official Poster for the Spyro Movie that there making for 09".


	13. The Feel of Darkness and A Lesson

Here is Chapter Thirteen. Please R&R

Chapter 13

Takeshi sat at the far end of a black marble table. He had been sitting alone at the table for near three hours now not much wanting breakfast. He was so nervous that nothing seemed to taste right. He sat alone as the time slowly ticked closer to what he was soon coming to regard as his execution. After about ten minutes more of silence the door on his right opened. He turned his head to look with a sickened look on his face that immediately melted away at the welcome sight of Masami. Yet another surprise came through the door, Cynder. The only wrong thing with this scene was the fact that she was bound in chains. She didn't seem to mind because while unknown to Takeshi she had grown used to wearing them before she had even met Spyro.

Masami walked over to the other end of the table and sat down trying not to be sick with concern for both herself and Takeshi. Takeshi wanted to go to her and comfort her for all he was worth, but he had no idea if it were at all possible for Lethek to be watching them. Plus he didn't want to offend her or Cynder. He looked back down at the food he had been made not feeling up to anything when the main dinning hall door opened and the Evil Cynder came in. She looked at the three smirking briefly at Cynder and looked squarely at Takeshi. She sneered slightly and said, "Lethek wants you in his Private training room on the top floor now." Takeshi nearly threw up with nerves but managed to keep himself in check as he responded, "Yes Snyder I understand I…" She cut him off and said, "I've decided to change my name to Shyleene to prevent confusion and I want no reminders to her (she glared at Cynder) life and I prefer this name."

Takeshi looked at her and thought it best to be on good side (whatever that was) and answered as politely as possible, "Yes Shyleene, will you take me to my father?" She glared at him and said, "Spare me your pleasantries and follow me." She turned and left. Takeshi stood and followed her but as he reached the door Masami stopped him and said, "Good luck!" Takeshi was grateful for her words and concern as he left the room after Shyleene. Masami turned to look at her mother and asked, "Do you think he'll be okay?" Cynder wanted to answer 'yes' but was also unsure if he would and didn't want to get her hopes up. But upon thinking it over she felt that the last thing any of them needed was no hope. She smiled weakly and said, "I am sure he'll be fine, you just worry about what's going to happen to you when he's done."

Masami looked slightly more sickened but nodded all the same.  
Shyleene led Takeshi up the black crystal staircase all the while in complete silence. Takeshi still felt greatly uneasy about what his father might have in store for training. After about five minutes they came out on a landing in front of an immense black colored steel door. Shyleene hit the door hard hit her tail and it was pulled open slowly. As soon as the door was open enough for them to get through it she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Takeshi couldn't help but be awed at the sight of the room. It was an immensely large room made entirely of black crystal that gave of a slightly pulsating glow. In the middle of the hall there was a large symbol of dark power that glowed with an even darker evil. Lethek stood on a dais at the end of the room looking powerful and intimidating but wearing a look that Takeshi never believed likely ever to be there.

His face clearly beheld love, it was such a dramatic change to his features that Takeshi stopped walking but it wasn't until Shyleene shoved him forward did he notice that the expression was like himself dark and corrupted. Lethek gave Shyleene a dark smile and she bowed as she left the room. Lethek walked slowly down of the dais and over to Takeshi. Takeshi's nerves had now reached there highest, he was scared and his father walking at such a slow pace while looking so intimidating wasn't helping him calm down. Lethek came within a foot of him and said, "I hope you are prepared for your training, it won't be easy." Takeshi felt as though all abilities to speak had left him but some how managed to say, "I am ready." Lethek smiled and motioned for Takeshi to enter the middle of the dark symbol. He did so and as soon as he entered it he left a curious sensation come over him.

He felt a sudden feeling of strength that was not his own touch his mind, feeling it, searching his consciousness for information about this individual. Takeshi tried to resist but the feeling was immeasurably seductive, it seemed know exactly what calmed him and it seemed to whisper to him that all was possible. He stood there and felt all of the borders of his mind melting away at the feeling but then as suddenly as it began it stopped. Takeshi noticed that he was shaking badly but no matter how hard he tried to still himself the trembling continued. Lethek looked at him with a certain amount of satisfaction and said, "That was the dark powers of the land and unlike what most people think it isn't a disgusting thing nor is it truly evil. The powers of darkness are a comforting thing and also a powerful one." He turned and made a few forceful paw movements while speaking some words of power. At once the sky outside the window became dark and the stars were clearly visible. He went back over to Takeshi and asked, "Tell me, what to you see outside of the window in the sky beyond?"

Takeshi looked out the window and told Lethek that what he saw were the stars and the night sky beyond. Lethek nodded and said, "Exactly your eyes show you the dark night sky but my eyes trained with dark magic can see the slight ripples of the night, its dark eddies and currents it is a most wondrous and beautiful sight to me." Takeshi didn't know whether his father was being honest or was merely trying to make him feel better about it all. Lethek walked over to a desk and pulled from a desk a black, leather bound book. He brought it over to Takeshi and gave it to him saying, "This book holds basic Dark magic and should be read carefully, if you read it to quickly the power of darkness will seize your mind and drive you insane. You are to read it once every night." Takeshi took the book and felt a tingling sensation move up his arm.

Lethek walked back over to the other end of the room a pulled a long black blade from a rack on the wall. Takeshi's temporary calm was immediately eclipsed with panic. This was the end he knew it, soon he'd be moving out of his mortal body into the unknown afterlife. It was then that Takeshi noticed that he had two and had left Chaos Bringer over on the rack. Lethek tossed one of the swords to Takeshi who caught and realized that the blade was dull. They were sparing swords, not meant for killing but for training. Takeshi knew what was to be done and stood.  
Lethek moved quickly and tripped him before he had become upright. Takeshi felt the blade against his neck and hear his father say, "Dead, get up and stop me. First lesson in combat, 'Trust only yourself' I may be your father but for the time being I am also your enemy."

Takeshi was not a novice in melee combat but his father was obviously more skilled with the blade. Again and again Takeshi was thrown to the floor and never was it gentle; Lethek was striking at every single weak spot in Takeshi's guard and was always disarming him. Takeshi soon came to realize that Lethek was not even using all of his skill and strength. Slowly but surely Takeshi began marking Lethek's movements and in over thirty minutes of combat Takeshi was starting to be thrown less and less. Finally after a full hour of nonstop sword clashing many grunts of discomfort and pain from both combatants Takeshi finally saw his chance. He swung the blade at Lethek's side and stuck hard. Lethek gave a small shocked gasp thought it didn't hurt and Takeshi grabbed Lethek's arms and using the same move that Lethek had used so many times he threw him to the floor and then collapsed from exhaustion.

Lethek pushed Takeshi of him and sat up laughing, Takeshi was obviously a good student and an unrelenting swordsman. He had battled with many others before now and only Takeshi had managed to best him in one training session. He called in his slaves and ordered them to take Takeshi and the spell book to his room. They did so and after they had gone Lethek heard a side door the room open. He turned and saw another dragon standing in a shadowed corner and asked, "How goes your mission Saelyn?" She looked at Lethek and her eyes were quite odd in appearance. Her left eye was bright blue but her right eyes was crimson red. She smiled and said, "All goes well, Flame is now under my power." Lethek gave a dark warm smile and said, "You know what is to be done."  
She nodded and left the room.

Tell Me how I did. Please R&R


	14. Memories of the Past

Here is Chapter 14. I hope you all like it. I will accept any constructive critism but please give it gently if you have any. No flames and R&R.

Chapter 14

Takeshi groaned softly as his tired and bruised body slowly came around. He had no idea how long he had been out for the strange lighting outside his window made it impossible to determine the time of day. He lay there in silence thinking about a variety of things. He thought for the first time since he had met him about his father. For so many years he had envisioned his father as a powerful warrior who had been just, kind, and in love with Ember. Though his original respect for his unknown father had long since evaporated upon learning what Lethek was to him, he had now grown a small amount of respect for him regardless of his acts. Lethek had seemed to him to be evil but now he was unsure of it. His father had been so far as Takeshi could tell; fair, honest, and in all usual senses kind to Takeshi in every respect apart from keeping him away from Masami. He lay there quietly as the light outside his window lightened a bit but before he could fully appreciate the sudden beauty of the lightened sky on the black crystal a revelation came to him as he thought about Lethek and Spyro. Lethek had said that he and Spyro where brothers and if that were true then he and Masami were…. Silent tears stung his eyes as the realization of what that meant hit him.

If Spyro and Lethek were brothers then he and Masami were first cousins. Although in most dragon societies there was nothing wrong with this relationship, to him on the other hand it pained him more than a thousand hot knives. How could he accept this? He had spent so much of his live under the impression that he and Masami were nothing more or less than best friends that was until their first kiss. At that blissful moment in his life a bright new future had been opened to him but had been just as violently torn away by the knowledge he had come to learn. He still felt love burn in his heart for her but it was now tainted with a knowledge that he did not want. He sobbed stiffly as the feeling of loss poured into him as he thought of all the futures he had being planning seemed to die in his mind. The world felt cold, cruel, and frightening as the last of his hopes became tainted. He had always been strong of both will and heart but even he had limits on what he could handle before succumbing to tears.

Unbeknownst to Takeshi as he cried silently in bed, Lethek watched from a Sight pool in his room. He looked upon the heaving form of his son and slowly the black scales on his face became streaked with a bright silvery blue. He felt something wet slide down his face and he did not need to look to know what it was he still felt disgust at his weakness though the feeling was weaker than anything he had felt before. He impatiently wiped away the tear as he called, "Saeyln, come in here." The door opened and the black she-dragon walked over the threshold and knelt before him, she looked up and froze as she saw the streaks of silver blue scales on his face. Saeyln asked, "Yes father, what is that you require of me?" Lethek said in a slightly shaky, warm voice, "I have decided to allow Masami the ability to visit your brother when ever she wants." Saeyln usually impassive face registered nothing but shock at her father's words. He had been quite firm on the point that she was to be kept away from Takeshi at all cost except at the expense of Masami's life.

Protests immediately began forming in her mind as she finally burst out, "What is the meaning of this!? You told both Nyclis and I quite vehemently that they were to be kept apart, why this sudden change in the plan?" Lethek looked into her mismatched eyes and keeping the gaze slammed his tail against the floor. Saeyln fell silent immediately and gazed at her father in apparent confusion. Lethek looked at her and said, "My reasons are my own and you know full well that I will withhold information from the two of you until I deem it the right time in which to tell you but I will tell you this and make sure that Nyclis knows it as well that I believe it is necessary." Saeyln apparently still had objections but she remained silent as Lethek gripped at his own head with a snarl. He looked at Saeyln and said, "You may go, tell Masami of my decision and let your sister know likewise so she does not do anything that would go against my wishes." Saeyln rose to her feet, bowed, and left. Lethek felt pain, the pain was more agony than anything else but it burned in his soul as well as his mind. Broken images flashed through his mind as he fought the pain but his soul and will failed to fight it and he eventually succumbed to the pain and all went black.

Lethek saw in his minds eyes a vision most strange. It seemed to him that he was viewing it as if though a mirror and what he saw was startling to him. He saw himself with bright sliver-blue scales sitting at a desk in a room that he realized was his own from over twenty five years ago. He thought that he might even remember the day; it was as he now remembered it. The bed lay in the corner as he remembered; it also was placed exactly three feet from the window. His desk had been next to the door and he also remembered the hidden room whose entrance was under his bed. The younger him, Lethek saw, was pouring over a black leather bound tome that emitted a faint blackish purple light. Lethek watched his younger self and realized that what he was seeing was a memory that he had apparently been suppressing for years though he did not know why. The young Lethek sat straight as someone knocked on his door. He answered, "Come in," The door was pushed open and jade colored dragon slipped into the room.

The dragon was a she who stood on her hind legs and whose whole body was elegant and slim. Lethek remembered her with a sudden burst of what was unmistakably love. It was the dragon that he had given his full devotion and love to, the one with whom he had planned to spend his life with, the one that had made him whole. Her name he remembered was Valsa. She was tough and strong, a constant adventurer. She was kind but firm and an iron will to match, Lethek cursed himself for ever having forgotten her. She looked with fondness at the young Lethek and said as her green eyes met his, "I've missed you, why haven't you come to town lately?" The young Lethek held up the book and said, "I've been studying, this book is most intriguing." Valsa looked at him and asked with a hint of annoyance, "Why? Our Master lessons are over with, why you would want to study and on such a fine day is beyond me anyway."

He looked at her wondering, as the older Lethek knew, if it would be wise to tell her. The younger Lethek sighed and said in a measured voice, "I know that they are done but this book isn't Saegra magic it is entirely different." Valsa walked over to the desk and slammed the book shut and before Lethek could reopen it or say anything about what she had done, she promptly sat on the book. Valsa began cleaning her claws while Lethek looked in vain for a means of extracting the book without touching her in sensitive areas. The young Lethek looked at her and asked as calm as he could, "Will you please get off of my book?" She continued to clean her claws and didn't answer. Now he was becoming angry, he glared at her and asked again through gritted teeth, "Will you please move?" She stopped in the act of cleaning herself and said, "There is only one way that I am going to move and that's when I am ready." She gently kissed him before continuing in her cleaning. Lethek sat there and watched her clean her claws before he decided to take a risk.

He stood up and put one paw at her rear and one on her back and before she could object or make any kind of protest he had lifted her off the desk and put her over his shoulder. "At first she was surprised and not a little bit shocked at where he had placed his paw, he had never made any such action before, but now that he had moved the book to a bookshelf she said, "Okay you win I'm off it now, now put me down please." Lethek whose right arm was wrapped around her middle squeezed her tightly and said in a playfully romantic voice, "I've got you Valsa, have no fear for I will save you from a life time off boredom and from the confines of my house. Come, to the wilderness we shall fly." He raised his left arm in a majestic sort of way and then walked towards the door.

Valsa who was trying and failing remarkably to keep a straight face said in a coy tone, "You will be gentle?" He looked at her and said still in the romantic hero way, "Of course, I shall be your hero, the one who destroyed an army single pawed to save you." For such a strong dragoness it was quite remarkable to Lethek when she became playfully limp and said with a lovers caress in her voice, "You are my hero Korvas, and I am your lover the one of whom you came to save, my heart is yours." Valsa wrapped her tail around one of his horns as he crept as quietly as he could out of the house and once they were in the seclusion of the yard, Korvas, the young Lethek who had long since forgotten this name, allowed Valsa to shift position so that she was gripping his neck with her tail wrapped around his leg. When she was in a fixed position Korvas whispered to her, "Do you trust me?" She kissed his cheek and whispered back to him in a playfully annoyed tone, "Well what do you think?" With that the young Lethek leapt into the air and was gone.

Meanwhile the Lethek who had been viewing these memories of his past that he had never even realized he still had stood there as a mixture of emotions battled inside of him. Seeing her again was like becoming alive again being borne along on the bliss of her beauty and the memories he had remembered. But he also felt a revulsion that was firm and powerful but seemed to Lethek to be apart from him as if an additional voice was trying to control him. The scenery around him began to fade as Lethek slowly came to. When he was awake lay upon the crystal floor and did not move. He wanted the pain to come again and show him what had happened after he had taken flight with his love wrapped around him. His mind seemed to be blocking that out to him as if the memory was there but buried deeply in his mind beneath the years of darkness. He heard the door open and close but he didn't care who had just come in regardless of the protocols he had set for anyone entering his room.

He heard quickened steps that were heavier than anyone else's that meant it could only be one dragon. Shyleene came to his side and asked in her usual dark tones, "Are you alright?" Lethek nodded and allowed her to lift him to his feet. He wondered how long he had been out, there was no clock to tell him and was shocked when Shyleene said, "I just passed Saeyln in the hall and she said you had allowed Masami to see Takeshi, what is the meaning of this?" Lethek did not answer he had seen all of those memories in that little time. "What has happened to your face?" Lethek started out of his preoccupation and said dazedly, "What?" She looked at him with worry mixed with wonder as she repeated, "What happened to your face?" He walked over to the his desk and looked into the mirror and saw the silver blue streaks of color on that ran through his black scales. He scratched at them and realized that they were indeed his own scales, why then had they changed color? He looked at Shyleene who was still staring at him in amazement and said in a firm voice, "Don't worry about it, I do not perceive it as a problem."

Shyleene looked ready to protest against what he said but Lethek cut her off before she had even got the words formed, "Why are you here?" She looked stunned for a moment before remembering that she was here without an invitation which was forbidden by anyone. Shyleene thought for a second before she remembered the reason that she had come. "I found out that you had given permission for Masami to be allowed to see Takeshi when ever she wanted, what is the meaning of this?" Lethek sighed and looked at her and repeated to her what he had said to Saeyln, "I have my reasons and I will tell you in the fullness of time. In the mean time I want to be left alone so please leave." Shyleene did not move Lethek was acting very peculiar; it wasn't just his appearance but his manner as well. She opened her mouth to argue but he slammed his tail against the floor which cracked beneath the blow. She took the hint and left the room.

Meanwhile in Takeshi's room, he had finally managed to calm his breathing and stop his tears. He was finally calm enough to sit up and move to his desk where he picked up the book that his father had given him. It was a book spells just as Lethek had told him but most unfortunately he had never study the language magic known as Saegra so he couldn't read even the simplest of spells. He was on the point of calling for Nicolas when there came a soft knock on the door. He got up from his desk and opened the door to see to his great astonishment that it was Masami. She walked over the threshold and he shut the door while his gut began to squirm uncomfortably. She turned to look at him and asked, "How do you feel? You look like you've been through a battle."

Takeshi snorted with laughter and looked down at himself, she was right of course but he had already known this. He looked at her and said, "What are doing here? I thought that my father had refused to allow us near each other." Masami nodded and said as she came closer to him, "I know but I just found out that he has given us permission to see each other." Takeshi found this an odd thing to be coming from his father especially as it had being he who had given the order. Masami came closer to him, his mind was reeling half wanting to stay and half wanting to run. He knew what it was that she wanted him to do and his confused and worried mind was in a fierce battle. He wanted to hold her close and offer what little comfort and reassurance he could but at the same moment the knowledge of their link burned deep inside him. Masami was even closer now, he could count every scale on her face as he himself leaned closer both wanting and resisting the comfort and love.

Suddenly he felt that resisting the urge had become impossible to fight as he came the rest of the way and kissed her with as much passion as his tired body could muster. She pleasantly hummed as she let him kiss her and she wished that the blissful oblivion would never end, but there was more a hollow empty feeling that she felt in her gut. It was an odd sensation that she had never before felt but it seemed to intensify as she kissed him. She couldn't figure out what it was that would fill the gap but as she reasoned she'd find out in time. Takeshi broke the kiss and stood there in a brief calm as his instincts screamed at him to go further to move closer but he was master of the impulse and in short order the moment had ended and his worry returned in a brutal manner. She was so beautiful even in the perpetual twilight outside his window did nothing to mar her beauty. He stood there as she hugged him tightly and wondered if he would ever be able to sallow his pride and accept that his live was indeed meant to be with her and no one else.

He put his arms around her and her warmth joined his as they stood in front of the window overlooking a harsh landscape. He felt that they were the only beacon of hope and love in the sea of turmoil and death in which they had been thrust be the hands of evil, the constant beauty, the constant love, the constant hope was theirs always. She looked into his eyes, his fathomless crystal clear eyes and it seemed to her that in the moment before he looked away there souls had been bound by love, never to be broken.  
She put her head on his shoulder and whispered to him, "An eternity in a moment, shared forevermore in memory by two lovers who sought never to be separated, never to be broken. A love of legend, ageless and beautiful, never shall we part." She looked back into his eyes and as he finished with a warm smile, "Bound forever, soul and mind, never shall we part. Together we shall live and love and thus shall we always be one. Time will not have hold on us, eternally yours I shall be." They smiled together as they both finished the last verse, "Never shall we break, never shall our souls part. Forevermore we are one, through life and death we are eternally bound by love. It is our destiny, always meant to be." They kissed one final kiss before he said, "Masami I am truly sorry but…" She interrupted him, "Don't worry I know that you have much to do and I hope that in some small way our meeting here will keep you spirit alive until this ordeal is ended. I shall take my leave but I promise you, we will see each other again."

Takeshi nodded but before she could leave as they stood there in each others arms, a bright burst of sunlight poured into the room as a break appeared in the clouds. Masami's scales brightened and became more beautiful as the sunlight hit them she smiled at him then turned to go. He wanted her to stay at that moment as the sunlight poured in through his window but before he could hurry after her she was through the day and the door had shut as the ray of sunlight was once again obscured by the dark clouds. His soul seemed to him to feel incomplete as if there was something missing inside of him but he couldn't place what was causing it; all he knew was that when Masami had left his room he had all of the sudden felt empty.

He figured that what ever it was it had something to do with her and as dwelled on the moment they had spent together and realized that he had been foolish in the extreme to have ever thought that he and Masami were not meant to be. He left the room as his predicament returned to him. He headed of to the library thinking that there must be a dictionary on Saegra. When he pushed the door open however his jaw dropped as he swore to himself. The library was easily three hundred yards high and over two hundred long. He added to his broken train of though, "Somewhere in here."  
This was going to take awhile.


	15. The Dark Master surfaces Luna's Quest

Here is Number 15. R&R I have inputed some new things so if there is any criticism let me know and I will do what I can. If I seem to be worrying that just how I am, anxious.

Chapter 15

'Spyro…Spyro! Wake up!'

Spyro woke abruptly as someone's tail collided with his face. Rubbing the stinging mark on his cheek he looked and saw Ember sitting on the floor next to him. She looked at him unashamedly as he tried to get up but collapsed with a groan. She smiled weakly and said, 'I doubt you'll be able to get up for a while, you've been out for nearly two days now, we were…' Spyro leapt up so fast that Ember yelped in surprise but he didn't much care as he grabbed his cloak and sword then yelled, 'Two days! What do you mean I've been out for two days?!" He cursed him self at his stupidity lamenting the fact that so much precious had been lost, as he hurriedly rushed to the door calling himself ten different types of an idiot Ember got up and jumped in front of him blocking his quick exit.

She looked at him seriously and said in a voice that held command, 'Spyro I want you to calm down. I am sure that you want to get going immediately but even you need to access your own need for recovery after your ordeal.' He looked at her with a withering glare but now having been forced to stop he felt a horrible stabbing pain. He clutched at his head and dropped to his knees, screaming in agony. He felt many aspects of his self control falling to another conciseness, one of dark power and strength, one that felt horribly familiar to him…but it couldn't be. As the pain intensified he heard a voice in the back of his mind that instilled fear to his marrow, 'I will have control!' Spyro yelled out now in fear and called, 'No! It can not be!' He felt a maniacal laugh building inside him as barrier upon barrier of his resistance fell away at the touch of darkness spreading like poison through his mind.

Soon Spyro found that he was changing and slowly his conciseness fell into a corner of his mind and all went dark and yet he could still see everything through his eyes. The voice came again with unmistakable joy, 'Your body belongs to me now but you see I have left you something to watch. I want you to see what happens when I am crossed but never destroyed.' Spyro mentally screamed in protest as his bodies changes stopped and the dark laughter issued from his mouth. He felt himself stand and look at Ember whose face was draining of all color. The voice of the Dark Master issued from Spyro's mouth as he spoke to the room at large, 'Ah…How good it is to be free again and even better in my nemesis body, in a room alone with a female. How fortunate for me.' Ember's scream, Spyro knew and apparently so did the Dark Master, was seconds away from issuing from her mouth but the Dark Master had other ideas. 'Why was this happening?' thought Spyro as the Dark Master took a step nearer to Ember.

Spyro really couldn't believe that this was happening to him after all he had been through he thought savagely to himself, 'hasn't enough happened without this?!' As Ember opened her mouth to scream the Dark Master threw himself upon her and pinned her against the wall kissing her fiercely as her scream was lost. Spyro could feel her resisting him and as he felt the Dark Master entwine his tail around Ember's Spyro screamed as loud as he could in the small prison of his mind, 'Cynder!' He felt the Dark Master's hold on his mind slacken as the Dark Master asked snidely, "Cynder, How is the traitor these days?" He felt laughter issue from between Spyro's teeth as the Dark Master forced himself nearer to Ember who was trembling in fright of what might happen to her at any given moment. Spyro yelled at the Dark Master, 'Here, See for yourself!' Spyro summoned every ounce of willpower he possessed and sent a stream of mental images at the mind of his hated enemy.

Spyro felt the Dark Master's mind recoil in shock and wonder as Spyro flooded his mind with the thoughts and emotions of every single event that he had shared with Cynder. The Dark master tried in vain to pull away from the emotion and memory that Spyro was feeding him but so great was Spyro will that all he could do was scream and watch. The Dark Master watched Spyro's first kiss, Spyro tending to Cynder while she was pregnant with Masami, the birth of Masami, Spyro curled next to his daughter when she sought comfort from a nightmare, her ninth birthday in which he had tried hard but still had it end in a hilarious disaster. The hold on Spyro's mind loosened greatly as he felt his body begin to change again and slowly the screaming mind of the Dark Master was forced into the very corner like prison in which Spyro's mind had been trapped. After another short period of time Spyro was back to normal the only exception in this was that he now felt the venomous presence of the Dark Master in the back of his mind.

He soon realized that he was holding Ember in a way that he only ever did with Cynder and he soon let go of her and said, 'I'm sorry but it wasn't…' He never finished the sentence due to the fact that he was just at that moment slapped across the faces by a clawed paw. He felt his hot blood streak down his cheek as she slid to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He went closer to her and she tried unsuccessfully to back further away into the wall. He put his head on her shoulder and said, 'Ember, It wasn't me. You know that I would never do that to you. Apparently the Spirit of the Dark Master dwells inside my own. It was he who forced himself upon you." She said in a strained shaky voice, 'Even if that were true Spyro it was still your body against mine and that isn't going to change how I felt about it.' Spyro nodded and said, 'I don't expect you to forget what happened or to see it any differently but you must understand, I in no way wanted that, it was the…'  
'Don't you tell me that it wasn't you or that the 'Dark Master' was making you! You honestly don't expect me to believe that. She rolled away from his head and stalked to the door. As she reached it she looked back and said, 'I never thought I'd see the day when you'd stoop so low.'

She wrenched the door open and saw to her great dislike that Luna was standing outside the door. 'What do you want?' Ember asked in a harsh voice and Luna looked at her with distaste as she responded, 'You are my guest and yet despite all the kindness I have shown you, you seem to show nothing but dislike for me. What have I done to deserve this treatment?' Ember looked abashed as she replied, 'Nothing it just that…' Luna forestalled the rest of the sentence and asked, 'What has happened to you?' Ember temporarily abated bad mood seemed to flare up as she glared over at Spyro and said, 'I just had a bit of a close call with my 'friend' here.' Luna looked quizzically at Spyro and it seemed to him that she seemed to already know what had happened; she was a goddess after all. Luna seemed to confirm his theory as she said, 'I see… I think you'd best apologize to Ember, Spyro.' Spyro immediately began to explain what had happened all the while ignoring Ember's snorts and many shakes of the head.

When he finally finished Ember burst out, 'But he is obviously lying I mean the Dark Master is dead!' Luna raised a paw and said, 'Spyro is not lying. The spirit of the Dark Master lives on attached to Spyro's soul. When Spyro is in pain with his defenses low the Dark Master can surface through Spyro. It also happens during periods of high fear or anger. In short my dear he told you the truth.' Ember looked ashamed of herself but a touch of defiance still burned inside her and she demanded, 'I want to see prove of this! I want to know that Spyro really didn't try to assault me.' Luna sighed and said, 'I had thought that you knew him better than that but if it will make you feel any better then watch.' Luna raised a paw and traced three strange symbols in the air. Spyro felt a twinge of pain as a jet black scar appeared pulsing and evil upon his chest.

It was an evil thing and even though it seemed to be burning hot with black fire, it was cold to the touch so cold that all heat in the immediate area seemed to evaporate. He felt himself grow weaker and the Dark Master stronger as the Soul Scar remained open to the world. Luna seemed to know that this was happening for she soon let the magic fade leaving a faint after mark of the scar. He didn't notice that he was shivering until Ember's warmth was added to his as she hugged him and said, 'Spyro… I really don't know what to say? Everything lately seems to be happening to you doesn't it.' Spyro was letting her hug him, in truth he felt that it was too close a gesture after what had just happened especially after the fact she had pointed out. Even though it had been the Dark Master's soul that had controlled Spyro's body, it had still been Spyro's body that had forced itself so close. He felt dirty and contaminated, unworthy of the friendly gesture for fear that the monster would rise again and strike.

Luna broke the uncomfortable silence by saying, 'Ember, if you don't mind I need to talk to Spyro alone and I am sure he wants to be alone with his thoughts for awhile.' Ember nodded and before she left she lightly kissed his cheek in a friendly sort of way. Spyro was confused beyond measure but it was short lived as Luna stepped forward and ushered Ember out of the room. After the door was closed she looked at Spyro and said, 'I am sure that you are very confused, to help you better understand her sudden change I used my magic to change the true memory of what happened. She no longer remembers anything of what the Dark Master nearly did." Spyro was relieved by this but felt that he himself would never forget the events that had just transpired. Luna sat down on his bed with a sigh muttering under her breath, "Perhaps the Elders were right after all." Spyro's keen hearing caught these words and his curiosity got the better of his judgment as he asked, 'What do you mean by that?' Luna looked at him with a blank look on her face. Though she knew that he was trustworthy she also knew that the information that she carried was a terrible burden.

She was about to open her mouth to tell him that it was nothing of importance when she changed her mind. This concerned everyone. She looked at him and said, 'What I have to say is the very reason that I am here in the first place. You see, well I guess its best I start from the beginning. A long time ago the four Elemental Elder's of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth came to the agreement to forge a world of which they could be proud, a world in which they themselves could leave a legacy. The Elder's used to be mortals, dragons who had obtained immense power and seeking to evade death they created a realm in the heavens in which they would be immortal and their powers increased beyond measure.' She looked at his mirror and then she raised her paw and murmured four words that Spyro could not hear. His mirror went black and then became flooded with light as a moving image, not unlike the Sight pool appeared on the glass surface. She motioned for Spyro to watch the mirror as she continued her tale. 'After becoming immortal, they lived for thousands of years alone and separated from the world in which they had lived. These dragons had loved one another in equal regards no matter how strange the pairs may have seemed. They are two and two, two male, two female, fire to water, earth to air, the water dragoness and the fire dragon, the air dragoness and the earth dragon.  
It is crucial that I emphasis this point because they were the first of the dragons in this world. It was through them that mortal dragons came to this world and in so doing created the first living beings that populated the world that they had made. But unfortunately this union did not last, after two thousand years evil rose in the lands and consumed many in its dark power. War's came, brother upon brother, families rent apart, death, chaos, just a few examples of what came from the dark presence of evil.  
The elder's soon saw that the beautiful world that they had striven to build had fallen into ruin. They planned to end it, to wash it away and make it again and they would have done so had it not being the selfless acts of a single dragon. He rose up and fought evil and darkness with everything that he was, with every fiber of his being and in the end he was successful in ending the reign of darkness and in so doing restore peace to the land.'

Spyro was mesmerized by the tale she wove for with each narrative of the story she made he could watch it as it happened. He saw the dragon of which she talked about, he was powerful and strong and looked almost exactly like himself. A warrior who had started down a path chosen for him by the cries of the innocent and in so doing cleanse the world and restore order. She let him watch the mirror for a few minutes before continuing, 'This is the reason why I am here.' Spyro looked at her as she said, 'The Elder's have come to the conclusion that the world is dark and corrupt and that it needs to be purged. The world and everything in it would have been obliterated had I not managed to convince them to allow a single god or goddess to come to this planet to live out a mortal live to prove to them that the world is not as dark as they say. No one but I was willing to take the position so in short order I was given a mortal body and sent to this world to live out my mortal existence. If I had not then all would have died but now seeing what has become of the world I am beginning to agree.'

He looked at her in shock and surprise, the Elder's had decided to purge the world and she had sacrificed everything to ensure that they would live. He looked at her and said, 'You were right to come here to prove them wrong because they are wrong. There is much good in this world it's inside all of us.' She shook her head and said in a weary sort of way, 'I know that good still exists but the decision weighs on my experiences not yours, I have to prove before I die that love and kindness still exist through my experience no one else's.' Spyro looked back at the now blank mirror and wondered about a detail that was disturbing him, how was she supposed to experience life and prove that good was still in the world if she was still living here? He looked at her questioningly and asked, 'How long have you been here?' She thought for a moment and answered, 'About two years, why?' Spyro looked grim, if she had been here for that long without any other connections to other dragons then how was she supposed to prove that goodness was still in the land. He asked her about whether or not she had met any others besides them and she answered with a questioning no.

His fears were confirmed as she explained that the elementals had told her that she would meet many dragons and would be able to live out life from were they had put her. He looked at her and said, 'I was afraid of that, I am sure that they lied to you, the area they put you is almost never traversed, the odds of you being visited here are almost nonexistent, I think they planed to keep you secluded from the world so they would still have there way.' She looked at him and then focused on something he couldn't see. Her faces grew stonier and stonier as whatever she was seeing caused her to become increasingly angrier. After another five minutes she snarled and slammed her tail against the ground. 'You were right! They secluded me to prevent me from meeting any other dragons. They said that they were doing me a favor, telling me that I would never be able to succeed regardless of whether or not they I had been put into a town or city.' Spyro looked grim but was wise enough to realize that this was something that he could have no say in.

She stood up and marched to the door with a determined look on her face. 'What are you going to do? Are you going to leave his place?' She looked at him with an expression so enduringly familiar to him that he thought he was sure of her answer. 'Of course I am, I'm leaving with you. What better way to find kindness and good than through traveling with a group of adventurers.' he smiled wryly and said, 'I had a feeling that you would but I have no complaints, After all I am on a mission in which all help is welcome and your divine abilities would most certainly come in handy.' She smiled as she left the room happy of the fact that she had some friend instead of the blind, unfeeling, servants that she had had for company for the past two years.  
Friends, one of the first of the five goals that she had found that were necessary for proving that good was still left in the world. Perhaps in time the others would come to her but in the mean time she needed to organize and prepare. Second thoughts pulled at her but she overruled them and set determination in its place, she was in for a new experience but as she reasoned her new friends would help her through it.

Please tell me what you thought but try to soften any critisim you may have. Also Please remember to Review this chapter. Its only because of your reviews that I write, they drive me on.


	16. Lessons, Quests, Power, Knowledge

Author's Note: I am adding a new language to this story but not in full. Little peices of it here and there where needed. I am enclosing a translation of all the words used in each chapter as we go so you might want to copy and paste these translations if you want to understand all of whats going on.

Shakuron: Pronounced Sh-ah-coo-Ron. It means Guardian it can be used to represent a guardina of partically anything and as such certain words are used to determine spesific tasks.  
Ras: Pronounced R-az. The az is pronounced similar to the of gr-ass, means Let  
Xe: Pronounced Z-ay, Means 'The'  
Mor'na: Prounced More-Nah, Means path  
Ve: Pronounced V-ay, Means be  
Ishirna: Pronounced E-sheer-nah, Means Revealed  
With the last five words translated to you then the phrase found later on is, 'Ras xe mor'na ve ishirna' or 'Let the path be revealed'  
I believe that I have been fair in writing this so if you find it tedious or any such thing than by all means continue to read this and I won't take any responsibility for the confused, I would like however to request your opinions on wether or not it seems okay. If you don't like it then help me to redo it. If you do like it then encourage me to write more or less of it. If you have any Ideas on words for the Language then I would be all to glad to take them into consideration. No onto the story! I think I've wasted enough of your time.

Chapter 16

Spyro looked out over the garden of Luna's house from the balcony of his room. He had requested a room separate from the others. He didn't yet dare chance his company on the others, not with the venomous presence of the Dark Master on his mind. He couldn't accept the curse that lay upon him but all the same that didn't stop the Dark Master laughing out into the night while Spyro slept. It had been nearly two days since they had first discovered the existence of the Soul Scar and Spyro himself wanted to be sure he was capable of controlling the evil within him before they set out again. It was not an easy thing, as of yet all he succeeded in doing was controlling the Dark Master but it had always been while he had been alone. Ember had tried several times in the past two days to talk to him but every time he caught sight of her, he felt the twinge of the Dark Master's desire to take her. Spyro knew full well that the only reason he wanted to do this was because of the amount of pain that it would cause in several lives.

Spyro had managed so far to resist the power of the Dark Master and keep him suppressed but Spyro knew that eventually he'd have to confront him. Luna had told him he'd have to confront the Dark Master. She had told him by speaking these words to him, 'Fear not the darkness within Spyro, Fear it and it will control you, Hate it and it will tear you apart. But embrace it and you will find that fear will have no hold on you and the darkness of fear and the darkness within may become your ally.' Spyro had found these words not at all to his liking but was smart enough to see the wisdom behind the words. The Dark Master had done so much to hurt him in the past but when Spyro had finally killed him, he had felt free at last. No longer were his dreams haunted by an evil faceless being who laughed mercilessly, the menace had gone and Spyro had finally had the chance of living peacefully. But now… now the Dark master was apart of his soul, with him forever. Spyro didn't know what to think or say about this nor could he manage or find any way in which to tell Cynder about the curse he was forced to bear.

Almost as if these thoughts had echoed out of his room he heard a knock on his bedroom door. 'Enter,' said Spyro absentmindedly, not really caring much about whom it might be. The door opened slowly and Spyro heard a soft female voice speak behind him, 'Spyro, are you alright? You look worried.' Spyro sighed and turned to face his mother who had entered the room and shut the door behind her. Raelin looked at him and said in a gentle voice, 'Spyro don't forget that you are not alone in this curse, remember I too bear a Soul Scar.' Spyro looked at her and realized that he had been foolish and forgetful in the extreme as to have forgotten this. Turning away from her and looking out the window he spoke, his eyes fixed on the crystals above him, 'Mother, why is it that I always seem to face these problems. All my live, all I ever wanted was to live peacefully, with the one I loved by my side.' Raelin moved behind her son and wrapped her wings around him, whispering in his ear as she did so, 'Spyro, Listen to me, you may as well be resigned to what has been given you, I was myself incapable of escaping what was given to me to deal with. It will be hard, I know this but with your friends it will not be so bad.' He turned his head slightly to look at her wings and smiled, even amongst his worry he was capable of finding solace amongst friends and family.

Spyro knew all to well that the chance existed that he would lose ones he loved on this quest of his, but the mere fact that they still stood behind him, offering support and comfort in his time of need was more precious than a thousand diamonds. 'Mother, I am happy. For once in a good while I am happy. I will see the end of this with hope in my heart,' Spyro said as he genteelly extricated himself from his mothers hug. Spyro looked at his mother and asked as another concern occurred to him, 'How am I supposed to tell Cynder about this Curse?' She stayed quiet for a minute or so, clearly thinking on how best to answer him, eventually she looked at him and said, 'My son, from now on you'll have to trust to her judgment. She is on her own now and will have to fend for herself with the aid of her friends just as you are now. Perhaps in time you will find the means of removing the spirit of the Dark Master from your soul but until then all you can really do is hope.' Spyro looked back out over the scenery and upon the silvery-blue crystals in the ceiling above him; they were colored so like Masami. This reassurance wasn't what he wanted, he knew well enough that Cynder would accept this curse with him and love him regardless of what he had to bear; they had been through to much for anything less. It wasn't this reassurance that he wanted, what he wanted to know was the sake of his daughter.

He wanted to know that the son of his adversary would hold out long enough to resist the evil of his father so that if he wanted to start a family with Masami, it could be done properly and not be tainted by darkness and evil. Spyro was most afraid of Takeshi falling into darkness and of Lethek using his new pawn to hurt Spyro even more than had already happened. He wanted to know that she was going to have a relatively normal life after this rather than have to bear reminders and pain of a dark period of her life. In reality Spyro knew that none of these reassuring thoughts were likely to happen, not when Lethek's Evil and Takeshi's love were part of the equation. Raelin seemed to sense these thoughts; she sat down next to him, looking out over the twilit courtyard as Spyro tried to avoid her eyes. This became impossible as she used her tail to turn his head to look at her. He looked into her eyes, those eyes which glowed faint silver and were currently filled with compassion for her youngest son. She spoke in such a gentle voice that it was almost like the wind, 'My son, I know you fear for her life, but I also know you fear for her young mind. I can see the fear and worry reflected in your eyes. It saddens me that I can do nothing to help you, all I can offer you are the comforts of a mothers arms and the promise that I will do everything within my power to help you save her.' Spyro again felt the twinge of the Dark Master in his soul, the desire of the Dark Master disgusted Spyro and he knew for sure that on this matter he'd always win.

With a powerful amount of will power he crushed the Dark Master's new thoughts in such a way that Spyro's chest gave a visible twitch of anguish. Spyro looked away from his mother and back out over the garden. Spyro had never known such pains as he had felt but despite all he had experienced the time he had spent with his mother had alleviated some of his fear. Raelin got up to leave but before she had reached the door Spyro's voice called back to her. 'Mother, how am I to commune with the Dark Master without being corrupted by him or letting him loose?' The question did not surprise her; she had expected him to ask long before this and was ready to answer him. Turning around she said, 'To commune with him, find within you a vision of the thing which means more to you the life itself. Once you have it, the Dark Master's poison will not hurt you and you will be in control.' She smiled to him before turning to leave. Spyro smiled, he already had an image of the thing he cherished more than life itself. Cynder, his love, He already had a vision in his mind of her radiant beauty, the warm feeling he felt when she smiled at him. He allowed the feelings and the visions of them in romantic situations, where nothing in the world mattered to them except each other. Slowly, cautiously, he looked inwardly at the Soul Scar and saw the face of the Dark Master reflected back at him as if the dark scar were a mirror. Spyro could feel the Dark Master's twisted anger and rage roiling off of him like a poisonous fume but with the thought of Cynder fixed firmly in his mind and heart, the feeling became nothing more to him than awareness.

Spyro looked at The Dark Master and asked, 'How is it that you have continued to exist attached to my soul?' The Dark Master laughed a cruel laugh and said in a manic way, 'It was simple and in its simplicity lay its brilliance. You had been greatly weakened on our final battle as you well know. I felt a small opening in your weakened soul and when you dealt the killing blow I used the last of my power to rip my soul from my body and latch it onto your soul. It had some unforeseen consequences and I slipped into a dormant state.' Spyro looked grim as he thought about what could possibly have awoken him. He reasoned that the recent encounter with Lethek and the trauma that he had gone through might have reawakened the Dark Master with his sorrow and misery. Spyro was unsettled by the news that his most hated adversary apart from Lethek, had clung to life on his soul. He felt dirty, contaminated, unworthy to even socialize with his friends, with the soul of a monster living off him like a parasite. He was saddened by the thought of his family and he was tired of the hardships he had endured. He had reached the limits of his endurance time and time again yet even though his body and mind had been broken repeatedly, he had always gone on. What was the point anymore?

To what means did he fight now? Was it for love and family or was it for himself and the easing of his pain? Surely the latter but even still; such hardships had always been endured in his life time. He could no longer enjoy the innocence he had once had in his youth, he had grown up. 'Yes….Think these thoughts of despair, they are always an ever present source of misery and the source of my power.' The Dark Master smiled at Spyro through the black window of the soul scar. He knew that Spyro's greatest weakness was his family and friends; he knew that Spyro's misery was a strong source of power for if he could only use it against him; Spyro could become a useful puppet. Spyro looked through the mirror and said as a thought occurred to him, 'What is dark magic?' The Dark Master looked surprised at this question but realized that as part of Spyro, his existence deepened on Spyro surviving his ordeals. He looked at the young dragon and said in an even, carefully controlled voice, 'I suppose that my power might help you survive. If so then if you will allow me to do so, I will train you to use and control dark magic.' Spyro looked at the Dark master carefully, trying to judge if he had any ulterior motives but seeing the impassive face of the Dark master and realizing that his need might be dire, he nodded slowly. Spyro felt sure that this might be a ploy to gain control of his body and use it as he saw fit.

But Spyro knew also that he was fighting powers beyond him. In the fifteen years since he had killed Lethek he realized one thing, he had only killed his older brother by shear luck. Lethek had grown over confident and misjudged Spyro's abilities. Had Lethek stayed focused his strength completely, Spyro would have died. Spyro saw at that moment that he needed to find the means in which to grow more powerful; even if that meant learning the dark arts. Spyro breathed deeply as he asked in what he hoped was a calm voice, 'Can you teach me now?' The Dark Master grinned as he mentally went over all of his lessons. Though he possessed an amazing amount of raw power he had still needed to seek a teacher to teach him to control and use it. He was pleased that he still remembered all of his lessons in perfect detail. He nodded silently and said calmly, 'Very well, we shall begin now. First lock the door to ensure that we are not interrupted.'

Spyro did not much like the idea of locking himself in; if something went wrong he might need some one to help him fight of the evil within. But he did as instructed reasoning that his training might be hazardous if someone else tried to disturb him while using these powers. When he had locked the door the Dark Master spoke to Spyro in a commanding voice. 'The power of Darkness, what you first must understand is that they are a part of you and that these powers are only as evil as the user wills. If you want to kill an entire village indiscriminately then your powers are used dark indeed, but if you wish to cast a barrier around the same village to protect it from others, then your powers are indeed righteous. The powers of darkness generally reflect the user, from the good to the bad. But this reflection does not affect your power or control, only your tendencies to do certain acts.' Spyro nodded though he was a little confused. If the powers of darkness were only as evil as the user then that meant the dark magic's were in no way evil on their own. He had seen these same powers used for murder and destruction so how then could they be used for such things as protection. Spyro looked at the Dark Master and asked in a puzzled way, 'What exactly are the powers of darkness?'

The Dark Master laughed cruelly at the question and responded in no kind tone, 'The powers of darkness cannot be explained; the powers of darkness are pure power and magic, nothing more. You simply use it as you see fit but be warned, these powers drain your energy as you use them. If you are not careful you could cause yourself to collapse from the effort and in the worst case scenario it could cost you your life. These powers are never to be trifled with.' Spyro felt deeply uneasy about this last bit of news. If the powers of darkness could kill the user then why was Lethek able to do so much with these powers? Spyro also was struck with the thought that even if the user didn't die, so much more harm could happen to him and others around him. If the was to lose control over these powers, who might he maim or kill by accident. How did Lethek have so much power while showing so little drain on his strength? The Dark Master waited for Spyro to speak, being apart of Spyro he knew perfectly well what Spyro was thinking about. 'Lethek is directly connected to magic. His spirit is constantly siphoning magic from everything seen and unseen around him. He is only as powerful as the link allows but no matter how small the link is, he still has an enormous amount of power flowing into him.' The words of the Dark Master worried him somewhat but he immediately saw a bright side, 'Is it possible that he could destroy himself with his own power if he absorbs too much of it?' Spyro asked already thinking ahead.

If it were possible to cause Lethek to absorb to much magic into his body then maybe he might have a chance of defeating Lethek before the battle even began. The Dark Master stayed quiet for a moment or two before answering in a quiet tone, so unlike his usual tone, 'I believe that it is possible but even so Spyro, his power and strength are without equal, it would take an exceptionally large amount of power before his limits are broken.' Spyro's heart lifted as a heavy weight was lifted off of his mind, though the odds were not great, the chance was still there and that was more than what he had had a few moments ago. The Dark Master gave a grudging smile at the lighthearted feeling that now radiated from Spyro but he had more pressing things on his mind at the moment, primarily the lesson. 'Spyro, I think we had best continue our lesson,' the Dark Master reminded him. Spyro's hopeful feelings didn't fade as he cheerfully replied, 'Of course, so where do I start?' The Dark Master sighed, Spyro's cheer was revolting to him but he spoke to him regardless, 'First you must find within yourself the barrier of your inner most Magic, the Shakuron.'

Spyro looked bewildered as he asked, 'The what?' Spyro had never once heard this word and it fell oddly on his ears. The Dark Master calmly explained, 'The Shakuron, or in an approximate translation, Magic Guardian, is a dormant magical spirit that lies deep within all of those who are capable of using magic. It is there to protect the inner most powers of that are directly connected to magical energy. Every single creature intent on unlocking such power that they were not able to have must battle with it.' Spyro looked slightly less confused as he thought over his elemental magic's, his furies, and innate regeneration capabilities. Yet over the long years of his life, he had never once had to fight such a creature. Spyro asked the Dark Master about this, 'How is it that I have Magic yet have never had to battle against this Shakuron?' The Dark Master laughed in apparent amusement and Spyro politely waited for him to stop and respond. The Dark Master calmed himself quickly and responded to Spyro's question with his voice slightly weaker than before, it had been some time since he had laughed because of something genuinely funny. 'The Shakuron guards magic that you did not inherit naturally, your elemental powers and so on were born into you, the Shakuron guards magic that you weren't born with, Saegra, Dark and Light magic's, Shape shifting, invisibility, and elemental powers of enormous levels in strength and power. Such things are guarded by it, but even if you successfully defeat it, you must unlock your new powers yourself.'

Now Spyro understood, it was protecting powers that he couldn't learn naturally, powers that he would never possess without unlocking them from within. Spyro looked into the eyes of the Dark Master, searching, looking for any sign of deception but finding none he asked, 'How do I challenge it?' The Dark Master nodded, and explained in an eager voice, 'If you want to challenge the Shakuron, look within yourself and find your magic.' Spyro nodded silently, he was nervous at the eagerness in his voice but obeyed none the less. He looked deep within and searched for his magic; it was not easy. He had never had to look for his magic, it had always come to him naturally, but as he searched and viewed the memories of his past uses of it and before long he found it. It was a strange feeling, it felt warm, alive, and intelligent, but at the same time it felt cold, brisk, and calculating as if wondering about this new being. Spyro breathed deep and without consulting the Dark Master on what to do next he spoke to the magic, 'I seek the means to unlock my power. I seek to challenge the Shakuron. Will you grant me this chance?' There was silence from the magic, though it did seem to intensify. After a few moments of silence Spyro began to think that something was wrong, perhaps he was not clear enough on what he wanted to do for the magic to understand, surely he had spoken clearly but perhaps he should try again. He readied his mind to speak again when a voice that was both enduringly familiar and yet completely unfamiliar spoke to him. 'Spyro, do you truly wish to seek this power? Is it within you to accept and use wisely such strength?'

The voice was warm and light but also very gruff and slightly scratchy, as if it hadn't been used in awhile or perhaps had been used too much. Spyro looked within himself, searching for any amount of corruption that might deny him control over these new powers. The worry that he might be doing this to gain the power needed to fight Lethek was a strong doubt, 'but,' he reasoned with himself, 'If I don't do this or get this power, I may not have the strength to save Cynder and Masami.' With this reassuring thought firmly fixed in his mind Spyro said, 'I am prepared to control this power, I still wish to fight the Shakuron to unlock the inner most powers that have been denied me.' The voice did not reply but the feeling of magic began to increase in intensity until in his minds eye, he seemed to see the power of magic flowing like a blinding stream of water. His eyes began to hurt even though the light was in his head and not around him. The light grew brighter and brighter until his skull seemed about to explode with this solid light and then finally the light seemed to find an exit. It began to flow out of him but he soon realized that much more than the light was going with the stream of magic. He felt as if he was floating on water but before his mind had fully adjusted, everything went black.

_Spyro seemed to float suspended in an ocean of some kind. He knew that it wasn't real, the water was not cold or wet, the surf was muted, and there was no sound except the steady pulsing that came from all around him. Voices seemed to whisper out from the darkness around him the steady pulsing rippled out across the void. 'I must be dreaming,' thought Spyro weakly as he slowly became more and more aware of his surroundings. He tried to open his eyes but the muscles would not obey him, he felt the same weakness when he tried to lift his right foreleg. 'What happened to me? Am I dead or merely dreaming?' These thoughts ran through his head as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Spyro thought wryly, 'I wish I could see, at the very least I'd like some solid ground to lie on.' No sooner than when he had finished these thoughts did both of them happen, he immediately felt his strength return and the void in which he had been floating become solid ground underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around; the place that he now sat in was so miraculously beautiful and mysterious that he was completely speechless at the sight of it. _

_No number of exclamatory words could describe it. The void was in no way dark, it sparkled with a multitude of colors in every conceivable hue and hung above and around him like a mist. A myriad of star like objects floated in the mist in numbers greater than Spyro could count. He spotted one of these objects floating about two yards of the edge of the island on which he stood; his curiosity got the better of him and he went over to look at this marvelous sight, was he about to see a star up close? He came up close to it and looked into the mist that surrounded it; the mist made it hard to see clearly into the star. He leaned in closer and without meaning to, brushed the tip of his nose against the mirror like mist. His heart skipped into his throat as the mist cleared to show a crystal like object that was completely transparent, this itself was not frightening but what had scared him was the small infant dragoness the lay suspended inside. Spyro swore and uttered aloud, 'what manner of vile sorcery is this, why is something so beautiful marred by something so ghastly?!' _

_A warm, calm, caring voice spoke out from behind him, 'It is what it is, you cannot change anything about it, nor would you want to, Spyro.' Spyro wheeled around sharply and crouched down to charge his attacker when he suddenly stopped mid movement. A dragoness stood before him on her hind legs, wearing robes of a perfect white, tied around her waist with a sash of pure gold. She stood with dignity and pride with scales of a perfect shade of lavender with eyes of a delicate light blue. 'Who are you?' asked Spyro, as the dragoness watched him with mild interest. She smiled gently and spoke again in that same warm voice, 'I am known by many names from several different tribes from all of the realms, but you may call me The Caretaker for that is my job.' She gestured with one paw at the surroundings and spoke again, 'This is the place where magic passes to your world from the unknown beyond but it is also the place where souls find their eternal rest. Every star that you see around you, are the spirits of the departed of all the realms who come here for the eternal rest from the life that they led, no matter who they are.' Spyro nodded slowly and felt his fear grow, if he was here, in the land of eternal rest, then that must mean that he himself was dead. She laughed, a melodious, chirruping laugh that made Spyro soul leap; she looked at him amused and said in a light hearted tone, 'Oh no young dragon, you are not dead. This is also the meeting place and junction where those individuals who seek to challenge the Guardian come. Spyro looked dumbfounded at the Caretaker and asked in a weak hoarse voice, 'How did you know that I was here to fight the Shakuron?' _

_The caretaker looked at him and said with a bite of impatience at his slowness, 'Why else would you be here? Do you honestly think that you are the first to covet the power that can be gained from this battle?' Spyro shook his head and snapped back at the comment, 'I do not covet power! I need this power so that I may save the lives of my family.' It was the truth after all; he didn't seek this power because he wanted it but because he needed it to have a chance against Lethek. She snorted and turned away from Spyro, 'You 'need' this power? Why do you need this power? I have never been able to understand why one as rare and strong as you would need more power.' She seemed to no longer be aware of him. Her eyes had slid out of focus and she seemed to be staring into space, at something he couldn't see. 'Why? Why Lethek did you want to betray my trust? What reasons did you have to fear the nameless mysteries of death?' She seemed as if to feel a pain of which Spyro would never comprehend but her last sentence had certainly caught his attention. Spyro sharply moved in front of her and asked in an eager voice, 'What do you know of Lethek, does he have any weakness that you are aware of? Please tell me!' _

_She glared at him and despite her beauty, her face showed nothing but pure hatred. She backed away from him and growled menacingly, 'So… It is Lethek's power that you covet? Consumed by power and playing the hero in search of more power.' She looked in his disbelieving face and said, 'I will not allow you to face the Guardian, so much the better for the world to spare it from another despicable creature such as yourself.' This conversation was rapidly going from bad to worse. He could not believe that this snarling angry dragoness was the same one that he had met upon arriving here. He looked into her eyes trying to find the reason for hostility and for the briefest of seconds he saw it as the name of Lethek passed through her mind. This dragoness had loved the dragon Lethek and from what she had said it must have been before his days of evil. Spyro cleared his throat and asked what seemed to be an obvious question, 'Did you love my brother?' The dragonesses face went from anger to confusion faster than blinking. She knew Lethek; he had always been completely open with her and had never once mentioned a brother. But she saw another inconsistency in this statement, Lethek was nearly two thousand years old and had been raised an orphan. She looked into the face of this dragon and saw no similarities between him and Lethek. Pondering this she asked, 'How old are you?' Spyro, taken aback by this question promptly responded, 'Almost thirty-one, why?' She nodded and answered, 'Because it's impossible for you to be related to Lethek. I know him and in a time before his evil became everything that he is to this day, I was his love. But that was nearly two thousand years ago.' _

_Spyro's mind reeled at this shocking piece of information but before he could quite get his bearings she spoke again, 'I did not love your brother Spyro, your brother is not Lethek. But I cannot tell you more than this but I am sure you have gathered by this time that your true brother is someone else.' Speechless, Spyro simply stared at her as this new knowledge slammed into him with all the gentleness of a rampaging wyvern. If Lethek was not his Brother then who was? Lethek had said that he was his brother but this information complete contradicted everything he had been led to believe about Lethek. He was on the verge of speech when the Caretaker once again spoke up, 'I see know that you never coveted power but I must warn you; the powers guarded by the Shakuron are not to be trifled with and can ultimately be your demise. You must be vigilant and careful.' She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts before she spoke again, 'Are you sure that you really want to face the Guardian?' Spyro didn't answer. He still wanted to know more about Lethek but even he could see that there was no point in forcing the issue. He could ask but she was more than likely going to say no again. In the end he nodded and she smiled slightly. She was still uneasy about letting him fight the Shakuron but she was merely the caretaker and had no real power to refuse him the chance. She walked to the edge of the small island and spoke the words, 'Ras xe mor'na ve ishirna.' _

_The air seemed to ripple and bend as the words permeated the air. Light seemed to follow the twisting lines of the solid air and before long they had banded together to form a shimmering 'O' of pure light. Six beams of light came from the walls of the circle and connected in the middle before fanning out to create a shining mirror of magic. She stepped aside and said to Spyro, 'Through here lies the Guardian. He will be strong and the battle will be hard but if you are determined enough you will succeed.' Spyro stepped forward cautiously, he had no idea what he could be on the other side but what he did know was that it was likely to be strong in both magic and might. He took a deep breath and said to the Caretaker, 'Thank you for your help. I hope we will meet again.' She laughed again, that same chirruping laugh and said, 'Oh Spyro that you can be assured of. The only question is when.' He smiled, he had very little to fear by coming back here, it was warm and pleasant and who knew what lay in his after life but one thing was certain, it was going to be a pleasant relieve when he had lived out his life.  
He looked back at the portal and let out another sigh before walking through the portal to face the Shakuron, the Guardian._

Tell me how I did. Please R&R


End file.
